


At Odds

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Minor Violence, Open Relationships, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With jealousy, recklessness & desire taking the helm for those involved in Yukari & Eirin's circle, the outcome of their relationship could prove to be detrimental..





	1. Return To Her

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The glow of sunlight streaming in through the window hit Yukari's face in a rude awakening that made the youkai mumble out. She could understand why most youkai preferred the night and considered creating an eternal night incident herself but realised that that wouldn't be wise. 

Lest she wanted an angry Reimu to inflict the damage on her that she delivered to the Eientei group. 

Particularly the one laying next to her. 

Instead, she was half tempted to open up a gap to block the rays but thought better of it as she had a lot to see to today. 

The quicker she could finish off her usual duties, the quicker she could get back to the woman asleep next to her. 

Yukari turned to her side and smiled lazily at Eirin's sleeping figure pressed against her body, the warmth of it making her want to wrap her arms back around her and drift off to sleep again. She opted to brush her fingers across the silver hair and gently slide it back so that she could kiss her shoulder. Eirin murmured pleasantly before the blonde stroked the spot she kissed repeatedly. 

Eirin did not have to be up for a while so she tried not to wake her. The doctor had a full day ahead and could do with the rest, not necessarily because her body required it but more her patience did with her array of patients. 

Yukari deemed herself lucky that her work didn't involve having to deal with humans or youkai on a face to face basis. That being said, the blonde knew it was because Eirin was much more straightforward to talk to which frustrated everyone less. 

The youkai enjoyed her roundabout ways and teasing so not much had changed with that. Luckily for her, Eirin was more than accustomed to it by now and humoured it by playing along. 

The perks of being one of Gensokyo's sages though the gap travelling certainly helped in terms of addressing things quickly as possible. 

She opted to remain there and sooth Eirin back into a full sleep as she ran her eyes over the silver lashes that flickered with each touch. The content look on the lunarian's face gave Yukari her own reason to continue to smile and being able to see it almost everyday made everything they had gone through worth it. 

Their initial hatred towards each other, the Lunar Wars, the rivalry; it was true that their relationship was nothing if not doomed from the start. Thinking back, Yukari could admit that her goals of trying to undermine the lunarians as well as keeping the youkai under check was a major factor. Even after Eirin and Kaguya departed to earth to find their way to Gensokyo, she certainly didn't make it easy for them. Many years had passed since those fateful events and Yukari thought about it often enough, wondering if she'd do things differently, just to make it slightly easier for them all. 

Her fingers softy traced the woman's jaw as she thought back to all the incidents & encounters that followed. Especially after Remilia's trip to the moon & the role she had to play regarding that. Yukari could still see the look of doubt, shock & fear on Eirin's face when she sipped the sake she had stolen from the moon. She remembered her own coy & smug smile whilst giving the explanation of how such a sake came to be in Gensokyo. 

That the entire events of the journey to the moon and the stirring of fear amongst the Lunar Capital was her way to remind Eirin & the Princesses not to underestimate her. 

It was brilliantly executed and seeing the lunarian in a state of composed shock made the entire thing worth it. 

Well, maybe it once did for Yukari.

The soft skin continued caressing the youkai's fingertips as she admired Eirin's gorgeous features, laughing internally at how petty she had been in trying to one up the lunarian when she could have been doing this with her. 

But somehow, both women managed to make it work to what it was now. 

In reality, Yukari knew that Eirin was the closest to being on her level in all aspects. 

Of course there were others in their lives but she knew, the kind of connection that they had was one that couldn't be replicated no matter how much their other lovers tried. If she realised one thing from their past, it was the Eirin was almost a mirror counterpart to her. 

It didn't matter who else they had relations with throughout the existence of their lengthy lifetimes. 

Nor did it matter who they saw outside of their current relationship. 

Because when it came down to it, Eirin was the only one that could truly understand her. 

There was a steadiness that Yukari had with Eirin that made her the focal point of her love, longing and lust. 

Yukari was more than happy to let herself be wrapped up in Eirin's life in whatever way she wanted. Despite their differences and their pasts, it did little to hinder the relationship that they had established after many years of playing it off as mere acquaintances or rivals. Since their mutual joining and confessions of something far more than what the eyes of all saw, they fell into a delicate routine of being open and more honest with themselves. 

Mornings like this was simply an additional bonus for them both and as simple as it was, it held a lot of meaning behind it. 

To wake up with the one she adored. 

To see her body moulded against her own. 

To feel her breath exhaling into her shoulder and neck. 

To hear the gentle pulse of her heartbeat. 

To revel in knowing that the first thing her eyes would see was the one she lived for. 

To touch the skin she couldn't get enough of pressing against her lips. 

To fall more helplessly in love by watching her. 

To know that it would happen again. 

That no matter how strange or stressing their days are, Yukari and Eirin would end up back in each other's arms. It was the one place she sought out during the times she felt weakness or vulnerability, something she wouldn't dare show anyone else other than Eirin or Yuyuko. To have a woman who she could share such thoughts with after thousands of years felt surreal at times and Yukari knew she couldn't let anything get in the way of that. 

Certainly not the bubbling despise from Eirin's others and desperation from her own. 

Leaning closer to Eirin's ear, the blonde kissed it gently before placing another kiss on her temple. 

"I love you". 

She would always come back to her. 


	2. Addiction

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Look who finally showed her face". 

Yukari smiled and bowed dramatically at Reimu who had her arms crossed against her chest. 

The blonde had finished her morning tasks with the help of Ran, the usual meetings and surveillance that surrounded Gensokyo. Nothing seemed out of sorts with the occasional human from the Outside World stumbling past the barrier but that was easy to deal with. 

A pissed off Reimu on the other hand was not. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Reimu" she greeted and pulled a bundle of supplies and treats out of a gap and placed them on Reimu's table, "Apologies for the slight hiatus in checking up on you. Though, you're a big girl now so I suppose you don't really need me breathing down your neck every second do you?". 

Reimu eyed the package with a frown and looked back at the blonde, _"You'd rather be breathing down that doctor's neck wouldn't you?"._

"My, what is with that scowl?" Yukari teased and ruffled the brunette's hair before dragging her two fingers down the side of her face to beneath her chin and lifting it up, "I presumed you'd be happy to see me. I'm sure everything in there will definitely make you smile and forgive me". 

"Idiot, I don't care about what you bring me". 

"Oh, is that so?". 

"Shut up". 

Reimu pulled her face away from Yukari's grasp, surprising the youkai slightly as she stalked away from her. She actually seemed angry as opposed to her usual endearing annoyance and the blonde had a pretty good idea as to where that was coming from. 

The brunette's back was too tensed as she faced away from the youkai. Yukari recovered from her mild moment of being taken off guard and thought about how she was going to appease the obvious tension in the air. It had been some time since she had seen Reimu and the woman's coldness was warranted. 

"Did you miss me?". 

"Yeah, almost as much as I miss having you poking holes into the barrier". 

Yukari laughed at the shrine maiden's bitter sarcasm & walked towards her. 

When she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around Reimu's waist and snuggled up into her neck. The brunette froze for a second before trying to push her away as she was willing herself to not succumb against the cosy and soft body pressing up against her. 

"Reimu..".

Her heart dropped to her stomach when Yukari said her name like that and Reimu hated it. She hated how the youkai had such an affect on her and she couldn't help but to let her in whenever she desired. She hated playing second fiddle, knowing that she wasn't Yukari's first option. She hated knowing that these little private meetings would always remain as just that. 

She hated that she didn't mind. 

She _hated_ Yukari but she _loved_ her even more. 

"I won't hesitate to attack you right now if you don't let go of me, Yukari" she said in the most low and threatening voice as she could muster up but the fingers stroking her midriff was causing a meltdown in her brain. 

"Is that a promise?". 

Yukari's lips skimmed Reimu's neck with each word she whispered. 

"Yes, now get out of here". 

"You are lying" Yukari replied and pushed into the brunette further, "You don't want me to leave do you, hmm?". 

She dropped a quick kiss on the pulse in Reimu's neck since it was pounding so rapidly against her lips. 

Reimu exhaled and made her body go rigid whilst pleading with any sense left in her brain to stop this before Yukari had her melting to the floor. 

"I.. _need_ for you to go" she said and winced, the further the blonde's teasing fingers stroked across the hem of her skirt the more she could feel her skin burning up. 

"Need? Why is that?". 

"It doesn't matter why, just..stop". 

"Do you really want me to stop?". 

Reimu was panting now and she knew she didn't want that, she knew she wanted to feel Yukari roaming in and around her but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. 

"Reimu, do you want me to stop?". 

Yukari was kissing her neck softly as she awaited Reimu's answer, the soft groans being enough though she preferred an actual one too. She knew how Reimu felt about her, she knew she couldn't reciprocate her love on that level because that part of her mind belonged to somebody else. 

All this was was the pleasures of the body, a way to satiate Reimu enough to let her know that she was around and that she did care about her, but only to that limit. 

The brunette's hand gripped Yukari's wrist and pushed it down into her skirt whilst her other hand tugged on the blonde's hair when she wrapped it behind her neck. 

"Don't, Yukari". 

She felt so warm against Yukari's palm that the youkai was impressed Reimu was still standing on her own accord.

"You really have missed me haven't you.. ". 

Reimu could only moan out as her hand tightened around Yukari's wrist when she stroked her vulva with her fingers and then cupped her clit between her thumb and index digit. 

"Yukari!".

It was painful, the sheer sensitivity between her legs against the blonde's skin which caused the shrine maiden to buck down though Yukari kept a firm hold against her hips.

The youkai twirled the hardening and wet nub as Reimu started gyrating her hips against her hand for more pleasure. Yukari's mouth alternated between sliding up her neck and suckling on her earlobe all the while moving her other hand up the brunette's side till she could reach into the gap of her top, pleased to find that there was no sarashi there. 

The plump breast fit snugly in her palm as she toyed with it, the same motion of that of her fingers that were working Reimu below, "Reimu, _what_ have you been thinking about me while I've been away?" she managed to tease. 

"Thinking. Th-that is all I could do..".

The clump of hair in Reimu's grasp extended as she pulled down causing Yukari to grit her teeth and bite down on the brunette's shoulder. 

She was furious at her but she needed the youkai at the same time and Yukari felt a slight prickle of guilt at that. 

"You leave for so long and then..come back to do this!" she gasped, pushing back against the youkai as her legs squeezed Yukari's palm that skimmed over her clit whilst she kneaded her breast harder, "All I can do is think about you!". 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise". 

She made heed on her words, continuing to rub Reimu off into a climatic oblivion. The brunette needed her on so many levels and Yukari would be happy to give it to her all except for the one part that she had reserved for her lover. Everything else Reimu could have and she wanted to make sure that the woman knew that. 

She sucked on Reimu's bare shoulder till it was covered with the marks of her teeth, bruises and lipstick. 

"I, Yukari.. " Reimu breathed over and over as she hunched forward the harder Yukari slid her palm on her mound which eventually let loose the momentum within her body fully. 

The youkai's hand was drenched as the hot liquid dribbled down and pooled between her fingers. Reimu shuddered and dug her nails into the blonde's scalp whilst pushing back again and turning her head up to the ceiling, a strobe of white light flashing beneath her eyelids. Even the small movements of Yukari caressing her lips and thudding clit made Reimu's knees finally give out but she didn't drop to the floor as the blonde's body was holding her up. 

"Reimu..".

Yukari knew she wouldn't be speaking for a few minutes due to the amount of air she was taking in. The tight tug on her hair finally released from the shaky hand so she could move them back to the seating area. 

"I hate to love you and leave you but I have a few errands to do today" Yukari said gently and placed Reimu on the pillows near the table and pushed her back so that she was resting. 

Her breathing was sallow and she kept a grip on Yukari's tabard, a grip that she normally would never use on anyone but Reimu knew where Yukari was going. One of her eyes opened to look into Yukari's eyes, "Errands? More like _Eirin_ , right?". 

Yukari gave a small smile and kissed her before pulling back, "She has a lot of work to do today. I came here to see you because _I_ wanted to see you, do you understand?". 

Reimu loosened her fists against the violet piece of clothing and let her arms fall to the side besides her head. Yukari was being genuine but that didn't mean it pissed her off less that Eirin had Yukari's sole affection. 

"Why don't you stay here with me since she's so busy?". 

"Reimu.. " Yukari said softly, "You know it isn't like that".

"Then what is it like?". 

"I adore you". 

"But you _love_ her". 

It was a statement, one filled with truth and Yukari glanced to the side briefly before reaching Reimu's red eyes that were darkened, a look far too erotic within the pupils luring her in. 

She stroked the brunette hair and opened up a gap behind her, "You need to rest, alright? I'll come to see you tomorrow". 

_"Don't bother. I am done being your little toy on the side. If you want the lunarian so desperately, you're welcome to her but you'll never get to touch me again"._

Is what Reimu was dying to say but she couldn't utter the words out of her parted mouth at the comfort and passion Yukari bestowed upon her. It felt too good to give up fully and she was content with getting a slice of the youkai, just enough to have her like this. 

"Okay, you better do". 

It was a bittersweet acceptance for Reimu but it was better than not having her at all. 


	3. Love To Hate

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the Moriya Shrine, Yukari was seated across from Byakuren and Kanako as the three women finished discussing the activities of their factions. To avoid any misunderstandings and incidents, Byakuren had suggested brief updates of plans so that none of them overlapped each other. 

That worked well for Yukari, especially in terms of being aware of what the goddess was up to as she had knack for creating subversive effects whenever she had an idea to industrialize Gensokyo. 

It was the Moriya Shrine's introduction to Gensokyo that led to the incidents regarding Utsuho which led to Byakuren's arrival and that inadvertently set off the cannon for Miko's appearance. 

Between Eirin's lunarian's & the Moriya clan, the blonde was sure most of the incidents to date were because of them. 

"I'll chase up Miko some time tomorrow since she couldn't join us". 

Kanako scoffed at that as Byakuren glanced at her lover, "How many more times is she going skip these meetings? She can't be _that_ much of a cowered to really fear coming here". 

"You can be quite threatening, Kanako" Yukari said teasingly, "Who would have thought that you're the jealous type. Territorial? I can see that but this possessiveness over Byakuren is something else".

The priestess laughed softly as the mere mention of Miko's name elicited Kanako to squeeze her arm that was around her waist tighter. She had to admit it was rather endearing though she hoped Kanako knew nothing would ever come to be in terms of the rumours regarding her alleged love hate romance with the taoist. 

"Love does makes you behave in unimaginable ways after all" Byakuren replied, "However, Miko's reluctance to join us was merely out of pride". 

Yukari figured as much and sipped her tea before replying, "Such an inconvenience when you have a land to watch over". 

"I imagine it is. How is Reimu doing?". 

Reimu's exhausted and dishevelled image flashed through Yukari's mind though she kept a neutral expression at Byakuren's question. 

"She's doing well from what I gathered this morning. It's been a few weeks since the last incident so the break should help".

"Speaking of which, what are we doing about those Yorigami sisters?" Kanako asked, "You, Miko and Byakuren dealt with them so is there anything we need to worry about?".

Both Kanako and Byakuren noticed the twitch in Yukari's left eye as brief as it was. Her lips tightened similarly to how the hand around her cup did though again, they would've missed it if they weren't paying attention as thoroughly as they were.

"They do not seem to be causing much of a problem after facing Reimu so nothing else needs to be done for the time being" she replied and looked between the women, "After that debacle, it'd be best for them to lay low". 

Maybe laying low was a term Yukari didn't want to use as she knew that Shion was most likely with Reimu right now. The goddess of poverty was more than getting cosy at the shrine from Ran's updates. She had been visiting often enough and her company seemed to be welcomed by the brunette. 

Reimu's reaction from her visiting that morning obviously showed that there wasn't enough room in her mind for anyone but Yukari though the youkai couldn't help a small inkling of envy crawl up her veins. She knew there was no way she could stop Reimu from pursuing others nor would she want her to, especially given her own relationship with Eirin. 

Still, there was a slight annoyance at the thought of the elder of the two sister's picking up from where she left off. 

Kanako spoke up since Yukari hadn't elaborated any further than that, "If you insist, the younger one seems like a handful".

"She is certainly quite the character I have to admit" Byakuren said when Kanako faced her with a pensive look, "But she will not be causing anymore issues for a while. At least I hope so if Shion can keep her in check. Joon reminds me a lot of the more free spirited side of the siblings we have here. Flandre Scarlet and Aki Minoriko for example". 

"And Yukari's favourite, Toyohime no Watatsuki" Kanako grinned as Yukari rolled her eyes. 

"Oh she's an _absolute_ joy when she comes to visit. Well, more so than her sister anyway" she replied with nothing short of sarcasm and smiled, "That aside, the Yorigami duo should not be an issue and the worst case scenario is that they try and fail again which seems to be a reoccurring theme for goddesses here" she winked at Kanako as payback for her earlier comment. 

The woman shrugged it off with a laugh, "Different motives, Yukari, different motives".

Sanae's panicked voice echoing from the outside of the room caught their attention & stopped Yukari's reply. 

"Lady Kanako! The spider is back and she brought more friends! Help!". 

Yukari chuckled as Kanako shook her head, "Have you ever met a living goddess that is afraid of spiders?". 

"No but I have met a ghost that is afraid of ghosts" Yukari smiled in reference to Youmu. 

Kanako stood up to leave, "Only in Gensokyo. Excuse me for a moment". 

 

She placed a quick kiss on Byakuren's lips before heading out to help Sanae whilst Yukari raised an eyebrow at how the priestess was blushing. 

"All is well in paradise I see". 

Byakuren collected herself as she expected some light teasing from the blonde who rested her chin on her palm. It wasn't like her words were wrong and she knew if anyone could understand the contentment of finding someone that she could finally rely on fully, it was Yukari. 

Which brought her to voice something that was concerning her. 

"Even I am aware that paradise isn't necessarily attained by death and not on the plains of earth" she said warmly and hesitated a moment before speaking, "Is everything okay, Yukari?".

"Of course, why the question?". 

"You've seemed rather distracted today" Byakuren tentatively replied. 

Yukari quickly recounted her behaviour from the time she had arrived at the shrine, trying to pinpoint anything that may have seemed amiss. At least enough to justify the worried gaze in Byakuren's hazel eyes. It was fair to say that she was quieter than her usual self and between thinking about Reimu, Eirin and her next location of interest; it could have been possible that she had spaced out. 

That wasn't the only thing lingering on Yukari's thoughts as she had a gnawing feeling of unrest within her, _something_ that felt on edge but she couldn't quite put her fingers on it. Whether it occurred after leaving Eirin or not was something else she couldn't work out. It felt like a looming sense of wrath was following her the second she left Eientei that morning. 

She didn't want to reveal that to anyone just yet out of fear of involving them into something problematic. 

"It was a long night, what can I say" she stated flirtatiously and in her usual form to get the priestess to not be concerned, "My apologies if it appears that I wasn't paying attention".

"It isn't that you haven't been interactive, Yukari. Somehow you manage that regardless of what mood you are in. After this long of knowing a person, even with someone as evasive as you, there are certain things one picks up".

"Evasive? _Me_? Well that is new" the blonde replied with amusement but appreciated the woman's concern, "I assure you I am as well as I could be". 

Byakuren's stare didn't falter for a moment but she decided not to press it too much. She figured that it wasn't exactly untrue though she could see there was more to Yukari's behaviour today. 

Maybe she'd talk to Eirin about it later. 

"If you do need to discuss anything, please know that you can do so with me" she replied gently. 

Yukari nodded and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you" and started to get up, "I best leave now before I'm roped into spider hunting". 

"Oh? Could it be that you too are uncertain about such a wonderful creature?" Byakuren couldn't help but to tease as she stood up and walked the blonde to the entrance. 

"I'd use the term wonderful lightly" she laughed. 

"Well, you could accompany Sanae next time, it is much more entertaining than you'd believe". 

" _That_ I can believe" Yukari retorted with a smirk and opened up her parasol, "I will see you both soon with the arrangements for the upcoming festivals and space allocation. Give my regards to others if you will".

"Of course" the priestess replied, "Are you sure you do not want to stay a bit longer?". 

"Unfortunately I have a few more things to attend to and-" Yukari said and was about to continue when Byakuren stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hugging her. 

Surprised would be an understatement at Byakuren's sudden contact but Yukari had no issues with it as the priestess was known for offering her kindness and comfort to those who needed it. She could feel the shorter woman gently pressed against her and Yukari placed her free arm around her waist to reciprocate the hug. 

"You are always welcome here, and Eirin. I hope you both know that" Byakuren said softly enough to graze the skin beneath the blonde's ear. 

It took everything for Yukari to conceal the shudder that was dying to cover her body so she settled for a light squeeze of her arm around Byakuren and thanked the woman for her hospitality. 

They remained stood together for a moment till Kanako clearing her throat lightly got their attention. Yukari saw the goddess leaning near the wall, a playful grin on her lips whilst she watched on.

"I certainly have no objections to this" she laughed as Byakuren shook her head, Yukari releasing her hold so that the woman could return to her lover.

"What do you say, Byakuren? Since Kanako just gave us the green light" Yukari said and grinned at the blushing woman now in Kanako's arms. 

"You two are something else" she tut under her breath but was obviously humoured by them. 

"That we are" Yukari winked and bowed slightly to the two before saying bye again and leaving the shrine. 

"She didn't gap it out? That's interesting" Kanako mused and wrapped her arms around Byakuren's hips, trailing a hand down the curve of the priestesses lower back. 

Byakuren wondered if Kanako had noticed Yukari's detachment as the goddess kissed her on the mouth softly before moving her lips down her neck and holding her tighter. She hoped that whatever was on the youkai's mind would be resolved soon enough as seeing her like that was quite the unusual sight. She'd definitely have to see Eirin later though, with the way Kanako was gently sucking her neck and grazing her hand up her stomach, Byakuren knew that wouldn't be anytime soon as she moaned out and pushed against the goddess. 

"Kanako..".

 

***

 

Yukari left the Moriya Shrine and opted to take the scenic route down the mountain to clear her mind. That was until she heard someone yelling her name from up above. 

"Yukari!!". 

It was a voice she was all _too_ familiar with and when she looked up, indeed Tenshi was flying down towards her, sword in hand and a look of determination on her face. 

"Tenshi". 

She sighed and shrugged as she really didn't have time to humour Tenshi's dislike towards her but the blonde figured she could do with some stress release. Leaving Reimu as she was remained on her thoughts so maybe a bit of sparring with the celestial will keep her mind off of it. 

Her parasol opened in her palm as she leapt up in the air off Youkai Mountain & charged at Tenshi with just as much speed and a smirk bracing her lips. 

The foreplay for the celestial shouldn't take long at all she thought to herself as they neared each other, ready with their first attacks though Yukari knew she would be the winner of this little duel. 

And the next. 

As was expected when defeating Tenshi with ease, it amounted to a quick but invigorating match which led to the celestial and youkai in their current position. 

"You don't know when you have had enough do you?". 

Tenshi was in a state; her clothes ragged and body bruised and bleeding as she rode Yukari's fingers that were currently deep in her. 

The youkai had gapped them into the celestial's bed just as they were about to crash down to earth without a moment to catch a break as Tenshi started pawing at Yukari's clothes despite how damaged she was. 

Adrenaline ran through both women and Yukari felt obliged to fuck the celestial silly given how much entertainment she provided. They always did have an odd relationship but they seemed to make it work in their own little way. 

" _You_..are one to talk!".

Tenshi's hands gripped and pulled the sheets as she bounced up and down on Yukari's active fingers whilst ignoring the pain ripping through her body. 

The youkai had to admit that there was a certain twisted beauty about the sight she got to witness with her encounters with Tenshi. They trash talked each other, fought to near death and despised each other yet the way they could make each other feel was incredible. The blood soaked shirt, the messy hair, the grunts of pain and pleasure coming from Tenshi was a sweet sound to Yukari's ears. It urged her to rapidly swivel her fingers inside the folds of the celestial on top of her till her fingertips pressed against a soft bundle of muscles that made the celestial cry out. 

Luckily for her, Iku was nowhere near the vicinity of her room so she was free to sing the youkai's name as loud as she wanted to and this time, it would be loud indeed. As much as she was in dire pain due to Yukari's skilled attacks that rarely could be dodged let alone grazed, Tenshi allowed it to fuel the sexual pleasure she was feeling. Knowing that the one who caused her the injuries was the same woman she was sat on and taking her was invigorating. 

It is said that the line between love and hate was such a fine one that at times, it couldn't be differentiated which led to both feelings being blended into one. 

Tenshi couldn't agree more with that. 

Yukari held her down by her shirt to make sure she didn't arch her back to a point where she would strain it as the cadence of the woman's hips twirled slowly against her soaked fingers. She could feel the warm flesh keep her digits trapped whilst her thumb circled Tenshi's outer lips, spreading them as she came continuously, the release dripping onto her clothes.  

Tenshi had to be aching since her wounds were raw and it did worry the youkai slightly so she opted to pull out of her right then but was stopped when the woman leaned forward against her and trapped her fingers inside her. 

"I'm not done" she managed and opened her red eyes, her hands sliding up the youkai's clothes and landing on her stomach. 

"You'll collapse at this rate". 

Tenshi grinned, her flushed face giving her a sultry vibe that made Yukari poke the sensitive spot her fingertips were still in the distance of.

A gasp came out of her mouth before Tenshi replied, "I don't mind, makes it more intense". 

She rocked her hips to make a point which caused her to start coming again. 

"You really are an interesting one" Yukari smiled between biting her lip and pulling the celestial closer to her face, "No wonder I don't want to kill you".

"A smooth talker when you want to be, Yakumo" Tenshi breathed and brushed her lips against Yukari's, "Was that something your doctor taught you? I don't really like those lunarians personally cause I think they are fucking annoying but the one you bed? Her I wouldn't say no to" she gasped between a low laugh as Yukari pushed her palm up and massaged her clit. 

"Well.. " Yukari drawled out teasingly and sped up the movements inside Tenshi again, "I cannot say I didn't receive some helpful tips from her, care for me to demonstrate?". 

Tenshi groaned from her stomach and bit down on the youkai's lip  hard enough to draw blood and suckled on it. 

"Please, go ahead" she answered and let go of the bloodied lips and slid her tongue into Yukari's mouth, an aggressive battle of dominance taking place. 

Despite the rumours that surrounded her and her choice of suitors, Tenshi was awfully selective about who she deemed desirable. 

Not anyone could keep up with her array of requirements like Yukari could, nor could any woman just pleasure her so simply and be done with it. 

No, not for Tenshi. 

There were certain qualities that a lover of hers needed to have and a powerful & daunting youkai like the one that was beneath her ticked all the right boxes.


	4. The Mysteries Of History

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Over at Hakugyokurou, Yuyuko and Yumeko were lounging together in the main living room and discussing the flower viewing party that had passed a few days ago. 

The Princess was already excited for the next one and Yumeko thought it was the sweetest thing ever, especially the way Yuyuko's pink eyes lit up when she looked up from resting on her shoulder. 

"What do you think?". 

"Well, the demons of Makai are quite skilled with their culinary dishes however, I'm not sure the shrine maiden would appreciate a repeat of that incident. Invite one, you invite them all" the blonde chuckled as Yuyuko thought about that. 

"That would be troublesome" she replied and then snuggled back against the demon's neck, "It's fine though, I only need one demon in my life anyway".

Yumeko smiled and pulled the woman closer against her, a content sigh escaping Yuyuko's lips as she traced her fingers over the blonde's arm that was over her stomach. 

She was definitely more than content with having Yumeko there and the Princess did often wonder if there was a permanent way to bribe Shinki in letting Yumeko move in with her. Maybe Alice could come in handy with that she thought though the puppeteer seemed to have an inherent aversion to ghosts. 

That was Mima's doing she had found out from Yumeko. 

Given how the blonde was Shinki's second in command so to speak, Yuyuko knew it'd be unlikely for that to occur. It would be like Youmu leaving the mansion and her side. So that was the only reason the Princess avoided the conversation though she was curious to know what Yumeko's stance on it would have been.

"Hey, Yumeko?".

"Yes?".

"If it was possible, would you..come and live here with me?". 

"Of course".

Yuyuko continued speaking after the blonde replied without actually hearing her response, "I mean obviously it cannot happen and I wouldn't want you to think that I'm moving _too_ fast or anything because it was just a thought and..".

"Yuyuko, I said yes". 

The Princess kept going and Yumeko hid her laughter till she placed her hand on the woman's face, getting her to look up at her again. 

"Huh?". 

Yumeko's red eyes were laced with a teasing gaze as Yuyuko realised that she had indeed replied and her mouth opened and closed in shyness. 

"You would?". 

"If the circumstances were in our favour.. " she softly said whilst adjusting Yuyuko's mob cap, "It is something I wouldn't have to think twice about".

"Really?".

"There would be no reason for me to hesitate in anything regarding _you_ , Yuyuko. Please know that". 

Yuyuko felt her body become lighter than it already was at the tenderness in Yumeko's tone, the way her eyes were gauging her reaction and the feeling of the demon's fingers trailing down her hair. She could get lost in the blonde so easily that she wondered how much of a conversationalist she was in Yumeko's presence. 

"Replacing me already, Yuyuko? I'm hurt". 

Yukari's voice snapped the duo out of their bubble and they faced the youkai to see her sitting on her gap in the air, her signature grin on her face. 

"That would imply that you no longer have a presence here which is far from the case". 

Yukari chuckled, "It's a pleasure to see you too, Yumeko". 

Yuyuko shook her head and smiled, "Come and join us for some tea". 

"I'd love to but this visit is going to be a short one unfortunately" the youkai replied and switched her gaze from between the two, "Besides, I think I was interrupting something". 

"Not that it has ever stopped you from appearing" Yuyuko joked much to Yumeko's embarrassment at the time Yukari gapped in when they were in bed together during making love.  

Yukari nodded, "I can't deny that. I came by to see how you are though everything seems to be well here. Seems like my company really isn't required anymore" she sighed dejectedly but was obviously teasing. 

Yumeko took in the blonde as she spoke with Yuyuko and noticed something. 

"You seem to have an injury on your lip, Yukari". 

"Hmm? Oh this, just a slight accident" Yukari replied and ran her tongue over the bruise Tenshi left on her lips. 

The rest of the celestial's handiwork was concealed under the collar of her dress that she had changed into so she hoped that it wouldn't be too obvious as to what kind of injury that was. But Yuyuko and Yumeko were far from naive to believe such a thing would be an accident, especially when it came to Yukari. 

"Yukari, are you alright?" Yuyuko questioned as worry brushed over her features, "That looks rather painful".

Yumeko unwrapped her arms from the Princess so that she could go to Yukari but the youkai put a hand up for Yuyuko to not move. 

"No need to trouble yourself Yuyuko" she stated, "It's nothing but a bite, so to speak" and laughed at her own pun knowing that it wasn't far from the truth. 

She gave Yuyuko a reassuring glance as the woman was clearly not humoured at all, neither was Yumeko who did seem concerned about her wellbeing for a change despite their rocky association. 

"You know it will heal up in no time and I'll be seeing Eirin soon anyway so please do not worry". 

"Are you sure? It's unusual to see anything like that on you". 

"Let's just say I got caught up in the moment" the youkai winked, "But I am glad you are in good hands too" she finished with a earnest tone at Yumeko, " _That_ is enough for me". 

Yumeko nodded in understanding as she was aware of Yuyuko's life, both past and present and promised herself that Yuyuko would never have to encounter the feelings of loneliness that she had once got so used to. It was for that reason that the demon held quite a lot of admiration for Yukari despite her somewhat incorrigible personality. 

That during a time when Yuyuko was surrounded by her ill fated abilities whilst living, she never turned her back on her. 

Yuyuko sat back against Yumeko again, "Okay, I'll let you off this time but please be careful".

"You have my word. Though, I cannot guarantee anyone else will abide by that". 

The Princess frowned as Yukari stuck a hand out and said she was kidding. Maybe it wasn't all in the youkai's mind, the foreboding feeling of something troublesome roaming around. Out of everyone, Yuyuko was the closest to death and when she was concerned about the wellbeing of someone, it was wasn't to be taken lightly. 

Yukari found that out many many years ago. 

She remained there for a while longer to chat with the two as she contemplated where her next destination was and who she was going to see. 

The blonde knew it was going to be a lot more of a colder visit than the others.

 

***

 

The late afternoon sky enveloped the Human Village as all its residents prepared to leave their days works and relax. Some headed home, some went out to eat with family and friends and others enjoyed the moment of tranquillity as they let go of the day's stress. 

Keine was one of those individuals who had returned to her home not long ago and was idly getting in the mood to take the strain off. 

Working with children was always going to be a difficult task, especially fully human children and fairies. 

But Keine enjoyed her job and smiled whilst sipping her tea and watching the sky change from shades of blue and grey to oranges and violets. 

"A delivery for Keine I believe?". 

The historian turned on her heels and took in the face of the epitome of the name and colour of violet. 

"What are _you_ doing here?!". 

"As I said, I have a delivery for you". 

Keine furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the smirking youkai, "Have you heard of knocking first or were basic manners not quite engraved into your mind?". 

"What a charming way to greet your guests" the youkai replied with a patronising look of hurt. 

Keine flexed her fists, "You are no guest of mine". 

Yukari simply being in her home set the historian on edge. She was already weary of youkai in general but one like Yukari really pushed Keine's buttons. What furthered her dislike was the blonde's relationship with Eirin. 

The Eirin that _she_ herself was smitten with, the lunarian she couldn't get enough of when she visited her, the woman who had such a refined and surreal aura about her that Keine sometimes wondered if she was real. 

Being able to touch and taste every essence of the lunarian when they hooked up reinstated to Keine that she was real. But the temporary highs were not enough to satisfy Keine's yearning for her, she wanted her to herself. 

And who got to be on the receiving end of Eirin's affection in every way?". 

"Yakumo..Yukari". 

Yukari controlled the smug look on her face as she smoothed her dress down, one she had to change into after Tenshi's messy and oh so delectable undoing’s repeatedly over her. It didn't take a genius to work out what Keine was thinking as the historian always made it clear how much she disliked her existence, especially after the Imperishable Night incident. 

Yukari definitely took pleasure in being the target of such emotion because she had what Keine wanted so there was no need to push her buttons further and nor did she want to bother. 

"Well, I know where I am not wanted so I'll make it quick" she spoke up in a coy tone of disappointment as Keine stepped forward, "The winter is going to be a bitter one and Eirin assumed you'll need a few more supplies for both the school and your general living. She's already working on that though here's a few things to get you prepared". 

The youkai opened up a large gap on the corner of the historian's living room and deposited numerous boxes filled with items of all varieties. From the kids school equipment to thicker clothing and stress relief medication, all the boxes were packed to the brim which ensured that Keine would be more than fine for long after the winter. 

She was taken for surprise as she watched a few more boxes pile themselves up on the other ones, switching her gaze from there to Yukari. Once it was done, the blonde closed the gap and gauged the woman's reaction which was quite endearing. 

Eirin did love how emotive Keine could get despite her serious and straightforward demeanour. The lunarian was pretty much the same in that sense.

"Thank you" Keine said tentatively and relaxed her posture knowing that it wouldn't turn into a fight, "You didn't have to..". 

"You're one of Eirin's favourites, you could say that that inclines me to make sure you are sufficiently content in your life despite my initial feeling towards your kind". 

Keine scoffed at the blasé way Yukari had said all that, "Basically you are not as conceited as you make out to be since you obviously care about Eirin that much". 

The blonde smiled and pretended to think that over with her fingers beneath her chin, "If that is your interpretation of it, than so be it" she replied before answering with a more serious edge, "Eirin means the world to me and if your place in her life makes her happy, then I have no qualms against you".

Normally, Keine would have seen something of a pretentious or arrogant spark in the violet eyes but this time, neither were present. It was startling to see how honest Yukari can be despite her murky background and the way she functions. Apparently, Eirin was something that eroded away the youkai's dismissive and manipulative behaviour. 

She composed herself and her thoughts as she replied a lot more softly than she had ever spoken to Yukari, "You really love her don't you?".

"Possibly as much as you do" the  youkai chuckled and opened a gap near her, "Maybe you will feel less obligated to want to stare death at me. Enjoy your evening, Keine" she said and turned her back to walk towards the gap. 

 

Hands placed on her back stalled Yukari who twisted her head to the side slightly at the unexpected contact. 

"Wait".

Keine's voice was just above a hush but the emphasis behind it was loud enough for Yukari to get an inkling as to what she was thinking. 

"What is it?". 

The hands resting on her shoulder blades moved up to her shoulders as Keine pressed her forehead against the youkai's back.

Yukari took a subtle breath in at the way Keine breathed out, the soft air going into the thin material of her one layered dress. She had never had the historian touch her before unless it was during a fight so this tactile deliverance and intimacy she was showcasing was something else. 

"Stay with me". 

Keine was one of the more direct ones of Eirin's other lovers, one that had shown no interest in wanting to engage in any form of a relationship with Yukari unlike the others. 

Maybe it was the turn of a new leaf for them. Yukari knew Eirin had wanted this for some time, to see some reconciliation between the two she loved dearly. 

If Keine was willing to make that step, she would meet her halfway. 

She turned around in Keine's embrace as her head pressed against the youkai's chest now and her arms slung down behind her shoulders. 

Yukari's arms wrapped around the woman's hips, "Are you sure you want this? I am content with this being a starting point for you and me so we don't have to take it-". 

"Yukari..".

Keine lifted her head up and her eyes were hazy, as if something in her mind had finally switched together and turned everything on its head. 

 

Her dislike for Yukari. 

Her heart that felt heavy whenever Eirin had to leave her to go back to the blonde . 

Her loneliness. 

Her longing. 

 

It didn't have to be that way for _any_ of them. 

"I'd like to give us another chance, one that should have happened to begin with" she replied whilst the youkai's body soothed her own, "If you would like that?". 

Yukari smiled and slowly pushed the historian back a bit whilst closing her gap. There was no uncertainty in her brown eyes whatsoever and the way her silver and blue hair cascaded down her gorgeous face only amplified the longing Keine was emitting. 

Bending her face down, Yukari kissed the woman softly, lip over lip in a feather light motion before pulling back a bit, "I would love nothing more than to do that". 

Keine reconnected their lips and  tightened her hold around the youkai's shoulders whilst their mouths delved in and around each others. The softness of Yukari's tongue sent a spike down Keine's spine, especially when Yukari slowly rotated it against her own tongue that left a tingling sensation that made the historian numb. Even experiencing such as kiss was on another field of feeling pleasure and she could only imagine what it would be like to have the blonde's mouth on other parts of her body. 

Yukari shared the same sentiments as one of her hands undid the sash of Keine's robe whilst she pushed her backwards to the nearest solid piece of furniture that she could place her body on which happened to be the chair on the other side of the room. Her warm hands stroked down the woman's nude chest as she moaned into her mouth when she stumbled back onto the chair. 

The youkai got down on her knees and pulled Keine's body against her without breaking their passionate kiss that felt endless as both were dripping at the mouth now. She felt her legs wrap around her upper back and hold her tight which made Yukari scrape her nails up the historian's thighs where her robe had gathered together. 

Her skin was so soft that it felt like it was blanketing Yukari's fingers once she dragged her palms up Keine's stomach, up her ribcage till she could cover her breasts. 

Both women felt dizzy in experiencing these new feelings on a body they hadn't touched before, enjoying every caress and stroke that led to more of the desires being hit. 

Yukari could feel Keine go hard beneath her fingertips as the sensitivity of her warm breasts increased with each squeeze and roll. The struggled breathing paved the way for more of an intense pleasure to settle in Keine's body as Yukari finally let go of her tongue and lips whilst starting a new journey. The tip of her tongue slid down the historian's neck when she tilted her head up and dropped her body back onto the backrest of the chair which Yukari took advantage of. 

"Keine.." she mumbled between lathering her neck with her lips. 

The youkai wanted to show the woman just exactly what her final acceptance of her and Eirin's relationship meant for her own. 

How Keine would be able indulge herself in both Yukari and Eirin's love in every sense of the word. 

And she couldn't wait to let Eirin know of how it was going to be now as she kissed her way down Keine's pounding chest. 

Keine gripped Yukari's shoulders as she teased her tongue and lips lower till she had to spread her legs to let the blonde go further. Her body felt like it would've done in her hakutaku form; pulsing with the urgency to feel sexualy fulfilled and Yukari was seeing to that with every stroke of her tongue. She couldn't even look down it was that riveting as the momentum built when the youkai moved the robe aside so it balanced snugly on her waist. 

The scent of the historian's arousal fluttered up her nose and it made Yukari need to quench a thirst she hadn't noticed was there before. Her violet eyes, now filled with desire, glanced up to see the woman squirming in the chair like she was restless as her bare body glistened with a slick coating of sweat. It made her dig her tongue down Keine's naval and over her mound because she couldn't hold back anymore and wanted to feel and taste what Eirin did whenever she fucked the teacher. 

Keine clung onto the back of Yukari's head when her tongue lightly lapped at her lips, almost as if she was gauging and savouring her flavours before pulling at the soft skin on the side of her centre. 

Neither of the women had had sex before with each other prior to this so it was a new experience for both with their mutual affection for Eirin being enough to bridge the gap. 

Gaps that were being filled in a literal sense when the youkai slipped her tongue into Keine gently at first and she couldn't help her own muffled sigh of pleasure when she drenched her tongue in her arousal. The thighs around her shoulders were clamped down firmly when Yukari continued to poke and lick the heated walls Keine was trying so hard to keep still.

Not that she would allow that as she wanted Keine to revel in what she was going to provide her with so she lightly tugged on her outer lips without removing her tongue. 

Keine jut her hips further into Yukari's face when she did that whilst screaming out now, the sensation of the youkai's mouth hitting every pleasure spot inside feeling so raw. She yanked at the blonde hair and moved off the backrest to cradled Yukari's head as she continued to suck her dry. She was sure there would be nothing left for the woman between her legs but the way Yukari was tugging and kissing everywhere confirmed otherwise. 

The youkai kept her pace up and pulled out to deliver hard kisses on Keine's nub that felt like it was ready to have as much attention on it as possible and Keine's body apparently agreed. 

All the heavy breathing was urging the blonde to keep going because she wanted to hear more. More of how the woman was feeling as she brought her to the brink of pure, unbridled desire. Soon enough, she was rewarded with just that when Keine came into her mouth without hesitancy, the floodgates undoubtedly open now & Yukari swallowed every single drop. 

To feel the kind of hold the reserved half human had on her head, to hear her whimpering out, to feel her thighs shaking on her shoulders; all of it was fascinating for Yukari and she pulled away with a satisfied gasp of her own.  

The excess liquid trailed down her bottom lip but she caught it with her tongue, all the while locking eyes with Keine who groaned out additionally when seeing that and couldn't keep her body up. 

She collapsed as Yukari pulled her on top of her when she fell back on the floor, both panting out as Keine shuddered severely. 

Stroking Keine's hair softly whilst twirling her own tongue in her  mouth and then breathing out, Yukari felt her heart quicken when it sunk in just who she had made love to; who's flushed body was pressed against her own, who's soft murmur of her name was reaching her ears. 

She couldn't help but to sigh and smile whilst keeping a tighter grip around the historian's exhausted body, especially when she snuggled up to her and kissed her neck. 

"Keine, are you alright?". 

She nodded and squeezed Yukari's shoulder, "I wouldn't have thought there would be a time where I'd say, 'Yes, thanks to you, Yukari'"  she managed to laugh. 

The youkai rolled her eyes whilst chuckling and draped Keine's robe properly over her as she continued to rub her hands up and down her body. 

"Well, you'd best get use to it".

"I think I can quite happily do that" she replied dreamily and drifted off in the arms of the youkai her object of affection yearned over. 

Now she could see why.


	5. Bitter Blood

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Remilia was rousing from her sleep, her head resting on Kaguya's chest as they lay in their bed. The lunarian had become adjusted to Remilia's sleeping schedule and made sure to either be back before the vampire woke up or stayed with her during the sleeping period. 

It was one of the moments she'd see Remilia so unguarded and honest, the vulnerability evident when she blinked the sleep away from her red eyes. Her nose crinkled slightly which gave Kaguya a glimpse of one of her fangs peeking through and she marvelled at how Remilia was endearing even when waking up. 

"Good morning" the lunarian smiled as she brushed some of Remilia's fringes away and stroked it backwards to the rest of her hair. 

"I couldn't agree more with it being _good_ " the vampire replied with a smirk of her own and yawned whilst snuggling back into her previous position but still kept her gaze on Kaguya, "Did you sleep?". 

"I did for a little while". 

Kaguya's voice seemed far away when she said that and Remilia watched her gaze go to the window. The wisps of her dark hair obstructed her eyes slightly so Remilia got up, straddling the lunarian's waist while stretching her wings out too. It seemed like the woman had gone elsewhere for a fraction of a second though that was enough to stir the curiosity and worry for the vampire. 

"Hey, Kaguya?". 

She felt Remilia's cool hand rest on her cheek as she scooted towards her closer. Kaguya could see her waiting for a response, realising that she hadn't responded yet, "Sorry about that, you were saying?". 

"Where did you go?". 

Kaguya leaned into Remilia's palm and placed her own arms around her hips to pull her closer till she was sat on her stomach. Her hands moved over the material of the nightgown as she answered after a pause, "Have you perhaps sensed anything of a..problematic nature, Remilia?" and kept her eyes on the vampire's. 

"You have such an entertaining way of asking me what fate has in store" Remilia chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kaguya gently before pulling back, "What's on your mind? You wouldn't ask unless something was bothering you".

"I feel a bit unsettled tonight" Kaguya replied, her lips brushing against Remilia's, "Perhaps something in the air". 

"Regarding us or?". 

The Princess shook her head whilst hooking her fingers beneath the vampire's wings and stroking them upwards which made Remilia shudder. 

"I'm probably just over thinking things again" she smiled after sighing, "That aside, I can't always put the burden of figuring what fate has planned on you, especially when you just woke up". 

Remilia rolled her eyes playfully and moved her hand down to Kaguya's arm, trailing it across and feeling the skin rise in reaction. The gulp from the woman beneath her was audible, her breath trapping in her throat as the vampire repeated the actions when moving her hand up the lunarian's arm again. 

"That is my job and it isn't like I'd ever deny telling you what you want to know".

"You're so sweet" Kaguya giggled as Remilia muttered the sentence out with obvious shyness and shook her head to the side. 

She placed a palm on the vampire's cheek to make her face her again, taking her lips between her own and pulling on them gently. Remilia sighed into the kiss and placed her hands on either side of Kaguya's body that was resting up while she savoured in the lunarian's wet and warm tongue in her mouth now. Neither could refrain from indulging in these tender moments, the dead silence of the mansion working in their favour as they got lost in each other as they always did. 

It helped to elevate the concerns running through the lunarian's mind for now, opting to focus on the light scrapes of Remilia's fangs running over her tongue when she sucked on it and slid out. 

They both licked their lips to clean up the trail left from the wet kiss as Remilia's hand crawled up kaguya's nightgown, a content smile on her face. 

"You are definitely sweeter". 

Kaguya chuckled at that whilst placing her thigh between the vampire's legs since she was balancing on her knees and it caused her to go rigid as she pushed down subconsciously. 

"Are you hungry?" Kaguya questioned and brought her arms back around the vampire's back to bring her closer. 

It was a double meaning and Remilia knew she was teasing her in _such_ a way that only Kaguya could refine it as a skill. She was happy to go along with it as it'd make her feel just as good, especially since the unusual worry in her questioning from earlier seemed to have disappeared. Remilia would bring it up again later as she was curious as to what brought the thought into the lunarian's mind. 

More so because she was correct.

Remilia did feel something stirring but for now, she was content in following Kaguya's needs to sooth her down. 

Smiling so that her fangs glistened against the moonlight streaming in, Remilia nodded as Kaguya moved her head to the side and awaited to be taken. The exposed neck was calling out to Remilia, the skin already having numerous love bites on it from before and she couldn't wait to feed from her again. 

Whatever the feeling of uncertainty was that had accumulated in Kaguya's thoughts about some event that would disturb the peace, it was gone as soon as she felt Remilia's body connect with hers and her fangs ease into her neck. 

Her mind tuned it all out till the only thing she could feel was Remilia on her and inside of her. 

 _Nothing_ else mattered at that point. 

 

**, 

 

Yukari's luck may have ran out when it came to making new bonds with Eirin's lovers as she approached a certain lunarian who quite possibly _hated_ her more than Keine ever did. 

The darkness did little to shadow the glare in the lavender eyes ahead of her. 

"Yorihime, what a pleasant surprise". 

She was on her way to Eientei after making sure Keine was okay and placed into her futon. The youkai lingered for a while and watched her sleep, admiring Eirin's other counterpart and feeling a sense of settlement now that their relationship had the seams to start fixing itself. 

So to encounter Yorihime on her leisurely walk through the night sky to finally see her lover fouled Yukari's mood tremendously. 

"I can't say the same for you" she replied and held her gaze, "Going to see Master?". 

The way she said, ' _Master_ ' was laced with patronising and bitter tones that enhanced the simmering fury in the lunarian's eyes.

Indeed, Yorihime was the one who was truly out for Yukari's blood and only refrained from doing so at the request of Eirin; whom she worshipped the ground she walked on. 

But seeing the youkai here tapped into her building rage. 

"I happen to be doing just that so if you don't mind, please remove yourself out of my way" Yukari responded and opened her fan, "Jealousy is so unbecoming of you, perhaps you should head home and cool off". 

"Perhaps I should finish off what my sister started and end you right here".

"You know, why don't you try?" Yukari taunted as her patience diminished, "Give me the opportunity to finally erase your existence and petty grudge". 

"Petty? I believe that is more your forte, youkai. Petty enough to _use_ your own shrine maiden to fulfil your childish thirst for revenge against us" Yorihime scoffed, "You really are the lowest of the low". 

"I would say it is a lunarian trait to dwell on such time wasting issues, however, it appears that it is simply just you" Yukari hit back and stepped forward. 

She didn't want to deplete her energy nor did she actually want to engage in a fight with Yorihime for the sake of Eirin. Yukari was more than familiar with the lunarian's way of thinking and thought it was such a shame that she couldn't let them be, always starting some sort of fuss with her. 

The youkai had given up on playing the same games after her relationship with Eirin was established but Yorihime was far too proud and angry to do the same. 

"Tell me, _youkai_ , what exactly did you do to Master to make her a..a tool for you?". 

Yukari curled her lip up at the question, "A tool, how nice of you to describe your mentor like that".

"Shut up, do not twist my words, youkai". 

"You seem to know how powerful Eirin is, do you think I _really_ have some sort of a grasp on her that makes her ignore our past altercations?" Yukari questioned, "Or is it more easier to blame me for her truthful affection towards me as opposed to assuming I had something to do with it?". 

Yorihime clenched her fist and the one wrapped around the handle of her sword at Yukari's words. She couldn't deny it in the slightest, deny that Eirin was more than aware of every single one of her actions. 

Yukari had no hand at controlling the sage's emotions let alone her mind and Yorihime could not understand why to this very moment, why Eirin _chose_ her. 

It baffled the Princess at how someone as accomplished and brilliant as her mentor was could fall for such a youkai like Yukari Yakumo.  

To make it worse, Yorihime actually knew why.

Yukari in her own right was just as successful and powerful as Eirin. She had power, leverage and intellect; thousands of years worth of it at her disposal. She was alluring and enigmatic just like Eirin. She could be cold when required but most of the time preferred to work from behind the scenes. She had contacts and connections both within and outside of Gensokyo. She had mentored generations of Hakurei shrine maidens, incredibly strong ones like Reimu. 

In a way, Yukari was more than a suitable lover for Eirin and it sickened Yorihime that she even could think that.

But the truth couldn't be silenced despite how much she denied it and the lunarian allowed the hatred of it to seep into her mind as she launched herself at the blonde whilst pulling her sword out. 

"As you wish.." Yukari said beneath her breath and headed right towards her, fan in hand and her first barrage of danmaku ready. 

 

Yorihime wasn't going to be playing by the rules, this much Yukari knew so as they crossed paths to dodge the swipe of each other's fan and sword, they locked eyes and flipped up into the air to fight. 

Yukari summoned a quick barrier around the area to silence their battle and not let anything else be harmed. If Yorihime wanted to settle things physically, then so be it. The barrier would also make sure that Eirin or anyone else wouldn't be able to pick up on their energy and intervene. 

They rushed to each other again whilst mid air, swiping with their weapons as Yukari managed to grab the lunarian's wrist and send her plummeting to the ground. She launched a storm of violent, violet bullets to follow through, watching Yorihime deflect most but a few had hit her square in the stomach and chest. 

She promised Eirin that she would not start a debacle with her student but if Yorihime was going to bring the fight to her, then that was different story. 

Soon enough they were going for another round. Unrestrained spells and skills were used that would have disqualified them both and receive an earful from Reimu. The landscape was splattered with miniature fires, most of the wooded area scathed away into charred ruins. 

But neither women cared as obliterating each other was the centre thought of their mind. 

Yorihime's sword sliced Yukari's arm and stomach as the blonde had miscalculated her incoming attack and that was followed by numerous blasts to her face with her elbow and other hand. She was bleeding profusely whilst clinging onto the lunarian in a desperate move and managed to trap the woman's hand long enough to slide her fan down it, a trail of crimson splashing out. 

Quickly, the lunarian backed out of Yukari's grip and called upon the seven pillared dragon of lightning, Honoikazuchi, to strike the youkai down with numerous bolts of electrical energy raining down from the sky. 

The youkai quickly back dashed as sizzling strikes thundered down, most impacting her but just about managing to escape the thicker bolts coming down. Yukari continued to zip around and opened up a gap to shoot out a wave of attacks at Yorihime to not give her a chance to rest. It proved to be difficult as her skin was burning whenever the lighting strikes  skimmed over her body. 

After continuously flying around, Yukari had managed to put enough space between them and distracted the lunarian to a point where she could not focus her attacks.

Both women pulled back, breathless and bloodied, clothes burnt and torn away in several location. 

 

The stare down ensured for a few moments before Yukari spoke up, "Is this what you want?". 

"What I want is _you_ out of Master's life and I will see to it myself if I have to!" she yelled back and wiped her busted mouth with her hand. 

"Even though you know it isn't what she wants.." Yukari replied with annoyance now, "Nothing will change how Eirin feels. If you kill me, it will not make a difference. Why can't you understand that?". 

"You are toxic, youkai. You are the reason she is like this and once you're dead, she can slowly go back to normal without you being around to have that disgusting grip on her".

"The, 'we are higher than everything else' crap really wears thin. Even Eirin herself despises the hierarchy in which lunarians have placed themselves upon" the youkai said and tried to heal her wounds as fast as possible, "Killing me because you have deemed it, 'unrefined' of me and Eirin being together is pathetic at best". 

"That is what you think. You won't be missed by her, believe me". 

"Oh? You want to take my place in Eirin's life, is that your ultimate goal, Yorihime?" Yukari mocked as the thought seemed incredulous. 

The lunarian seethed in the look Yukari was giving, partially because it was true. Anyone who had eyes could see that the pedestal she placed Eirin on was much more of that of a student appreciating her mentor. 

Yorihime was in _love_ with Eirin. 

It was one thing to pass her up for Kaguya but for a youkai and one she had had wars with? That was too much of a betrayal for Yorihime. The first instance she had heard of it made her feel sick to her stomach and she couldn't understand why her sister was so accepting of them being together. 

That was not how lunarians were. 

They were the purest of beings, untouched by the contamination of the rest of the universe and death. 

They were desired and hated for their perfection. 

They were Goddesses and Gods. 

They were divine beings. 

They were superior beyond any species to have existed. 

Therefore, lunarians were inclined to have suitable partners that continued their prestigious bloodline. 

And yet, the architect that had brought lunarian society to flourish had not only abandoned Luna but also chose its enemy's leader as her lover. 

It was a madness that Yorihime couldn't comprehend and whenever she thought of it, her purity felt like it was slipping away. 

"It doesn't matter whether Master takes me on as a lover after I kill you, at least you will be gone" she replied in a way that chilled Yukari as she flexed her sword in her hand,  "For me, that will be enough!". 

 

Yorihime rushed in the air and slammed right into Yukari till they both landed on the ground and skimmed past the trees, the youkai's back hitting a tree trunk. A vicious crack could be heard as she spluttered out blood and held onto the lunarian who was on top of her, knees on either side. 

She didn't get a chance to react as the feeling of metal drenched in blood quickly found itself against her throat. 

"You don't deserve Master". 

Yorihime's sword was against Yukari's neck, one wrong action and the demise of the youkai happening right at that moment. But she didn't move or try and stop her as she kept her hands clutching at the lunarian's hips shakily. 

Yorihime's lavender eyes were bloodshot and bruised but something in them at this distance showed Yukari that she wouldn't hesitate to slit her throat there and then. There was so much exhaustion and disgusts and sadness in her eyes, so much more than the lunarian would have liked to reveal. 

Yukari did feel bad for the woman to a certain extent but Yorihime's issues were not her fault, or Eirin's. It wasn't like she could make the doctor reciprocate Yorihime's love more than a mentor. 

But deep within the rage that the lunarian held, her feelings for Eirin were much stronger and Yukari would take a gamble with it. 

The blonde gulped before speaking, "Now is your chance to end me you know. However, what do you think Eirin's reaction will be when you walk into Eientei with my blood on your hands? What do you think she will do?". 

"She-she will-". 

"No" Yukari whispered as the blade dug in slightly, "Enough with Eirin's honour and all of that nonsense. What will she do if you kill me?" 

Her hands were shuddering around the lunarian's hips as Yorihime's blood connected with her palm. Yukari could feel that she was just as weak and this last move would truly be the final one, for both. 

Tears were in Yorihime's eyes whilst her breathing came out in short spurts. 

She didn't want to reply, not honestly. 

"Tell me..".

Yukari relaxed her body completely knowing that this was either going to end terribly or maybe, maybe with just a bit of hope, it would end with  both of them being alive. There was no point in fighting the lunarian anymore. 

Yorihime kept a firm grip on Yukari's shoulder with one hand and kept her sword steady as a red, thin line appeared on Yukari's neck. She was so tempted, so enticed by the idea of killing the blonde in a split second to free Eirin of her hold but she knew the truth. 

Yorihime knew that that was just a fabrication of a torrid situation of wishful thinking. 

It wasn't about _freeing_ Eirin, she wasn't a prisoner for Yukari to begin with. 

She just wanted an excuse. 

Something that would justify killing the youkai. 

"Master.. would _never_ forgive me. She would say that she..she understands but she will never..never forgive me" she stammered out. 

Their faces were inches apart and Yorihime could feel the fragility in Yukari's eyes, gazing up at her with such sympathy that it made her want to end her again. She didn't want her sympathy or pity or understanding or love. 

She didn't know what she wanted when it came to Yukari. 

"Do you understand.." Yukari spoke after gulping again, "Why I don't goad you into these petty squabbles anymore". 

Yorihime slowly moved the sword away so that Yukari could speak and breath better. She wasn't ready to move it completely but was willing to hear the youkai out, especially given that she was not going to fight anymore. 

"Eirin loves you and your sister. It may not be how you want but it would destroy her if I was to kill you or you kill me. Her love for you..isn't less than what she feels for me. It is just _different_ ". 

"Why!?" Yorihime managed to speak between her tears, "Why can't it be the same!?". 

She sounded so defeated it actually hurt Yukari. Seeing the strong willed, powerful and certain woman look so vulnerable didn't fit right.

"There are things that even she cannot control. It doesn't matter whether you are human, youkai, lunarian or demon; the workings of the heart is something that can't be altered. Spells, potions, mind games are temporary and fraudulent I have to add".

Gently, the blonde lifted her right hand up to Yorihime's bruised face and then pressed it down against her neck. 

The lunarian was obviously startled by this but didn't move away, opting to lower her sword down. 

There was nothing of a teasing and condescending tone in the way Yukari was speaking. Her eyes were not mischievous or taunting, just wet and red like her very own. Yorihime knew there was nothing but truth about that statement, even she knew how it worked and her pride usually concealed the notion of love being much more than a temporary emotion. 

Toyohime's relationship with Tenshi was proof of that despite the celestial also being linked to Yukari. 

Not to mention Reimu. 

"I don't want to fight you anymore but if you truly wish to remove me, then I won't stop you, Yorihime" Yukari said gently, "If you feel that you can never adjust to me and Eirin being together or that Reisen will never be enough to fulfil you, then end me _now_ ". 

The words stung as Yorihime adored Reisen, more so after their long hiatus apart. She was more than enough for her yet, she had let her anger over the youkai and Eirin take over the time she could've spent showering the lunarian with affection. 

In her mind, Yorihime knew that there was only one way to end this and Yukari had made the decision so much more easier for her. 

No taunting remarks. No patronising quips. No pushing buttons. 

Just her, showing how much she loved Eirin by giving Yorihime the opportunity to decide her fate knowing that she may never see the doctor again. 

 

The lunarian's barely open eyes appeared heavy and hard as she dropped her sword to the side and pulled on Yukari's collar to kiss her. 

Surprised would be an understatement as Yukari's eyes remained wide open, the feeling of the bruised and cut lips pressed against hers hard not quite registering. She was either expecting Yorihime to kill her or walk away. 

To _kiss_ her was something she couldn't even fathom to occur. 

But there was absolutely no hesitancy in the way the lunarian kept against her, her hands now on Yukari's neck and clinging onto her whilst waiting for Yukari to kiss her back. 

The youkai's arms encircled Yorihime's waist as she was straddling her now and met the desperate lips with her own shivering lips. Both women had trails of tears and blood that they could taste as their lips licked over each other's while mouths remained open. Their breathing was strained already but it did little to stop the deep kiss as they both let go completely. 

Yorihime wasn't sure what had led her to doing this though she knew that somewhere within her, Yukari's words hit her painfully enough to slam her back into reality. Seeing the youkai trying to help her despite the insults and the fights and the tearing each other down opened up some sense in her otherwise pride nature. 

If Yukari was willing to give her a peace of mind, maybe there was more to the youkai that Eirin got to see often enough.  

They separated to breath as Yorihime accidentally pushed down against Yukari's stomach and groaned out. With little strength in her body, she couldn't hold back her desires, anger and sadness as they all blended into one attribute that she needed to get out of her system with the person who was responsible for them _all_. 

Yukari seemed to feel the energy burning off of the lunarian's body and held her tightly whilst kissing her neck when she arched her spine back. She licked some of the wounds her fan created and soothed them, the lunarian's arms wrapping behind her head to keep her there whilst she continued to grind into her. 

It was a good thing Yukari did place the barrier up as someone was bound to have crossed the area by now. They were not too far from the Bamboo Forest Of The Lost and in an area that would join the main forest a few miles ahead. 

"Yu-yukari..".

The actual usage of her name was something else that Yorihime never used and it got the blonde to look up as the lunarian moved one hand into her hair that was matted with blood.

Most of the time, it was either 'Yakumo' in Eirin's presence or the more diminutive usage of 'youkai' and 'earthling' when the sage wasn't around. 

Their lidded eyes remained on each other whilst Yorihime increased the speed of her core hitting against Yukari's bare stomach, the lunarian's maroon over layer of her outfit coming apart due to losing some of its buttons during the fight. She could feel how much it was hurting both of them to move at all but she kept going, building up everything in her body as she kept an eye open to look at the youkai. 

Yukari held on with a firm grip on Yorihime's hips to help the lunarian out of whatever was going through her mind. At least she was sure that some of what she said had resonated with Yorihime who kept whispering her name out between low groans. The youkai could feel her oozing out from between her legs the harder she rocked against her and her own skin flushed at what was happening. 

Yukari was okay with it all, okay with seeing the headstrong lunarian biting through the pain to drown in the pleasure whilst clinging onto her.  

Yorihime tensed up and tightened her fingers in Yukari's hair while her other hand clamped down onto her shoulder. She felt the blonde's skin break which caused Yukari to bury her head into her chest, enhancing the rippling orgasm building inside of her. 

Warm lips caressed over Yorihime's parted shirt to her chest and light suckles followed; the taste of blood, sweat and that distinctive taste of lunarian making its way into Yukari's mouth. Sharpened teeth slid down the drenched skin and Yorihime felt like she was being drowned in warm water, happily letting it take her under as Yukari kissed her neck between licking it hastily. 

Unable to hold on, the lunarian cried out whilst clutching onto the youkai for dear life as her insides squeezed pleasurably and her oversensitive clit slid across Yukari's stomach; the wetness of it coming to the surface even through her underwear. 

The lunarian just wanted to feel her, to feel Eirin, to feel them both because what they had was untouchable despite their relationship type. 

As she slumped forward and whimpered out whilst finally letting go, Yorihime knew that she had to accept that. That maybe Yukari wasn't the being she liked to assume she was. That maybe, Eirin's affection and love towards her was understandable. It would take time but this unsuspecting step of allowing Yukari to make her feel invigorated was a more than strong foundation to build that companionship up. 

_"Maybe it wasn't Master's love that I was seeking, at least..not like this. Maybe it was hers"._

She allowed herself to break down at the realisation and held Yukari tighter, almost in an apologetic way for everything that had occurred. Her heart was pounding as the blonde brought her down with kisses and rubbing her back while letting her process everything. 

The blonde could feel Yorihime fighting the confliction within her body. It was something she had to figure out herself though this step certainly made things easier. It meant that Yukari didn't need to hold the feigned animosity and could let it end, especially if Yorihime was now willing to do the same. 

She sighed in a way that she felt a burden being exhaled and kept the shivering woman close against her as Yorihime finally let go of what was 'expected' of her as opposed to what truly wanted. 

In the confines of a barrier that saw two women keeping up appearances of being civil for the sake of the one they both cherished; could that very barrier now be dissolved. 


	6. Their Puzzle

 

 

* * *

 

 

A steady knock to Eientei's doors caught Reisen and Eirin's attention just as they were walking by to head to the kitchen. Kaguya was at Remilia's place so it definitely was not her. They both glanced at each before Eirin gave Reisen a nod to go ahead and open the door. It was too late for visitors so both were being cautious as to who it could be. 

The lunarian walked towards it and unlocked the door, her eyes widening in terror at the sight beholding her. 

"Master?! Lady Yukari?!". 

She panicked more so when Yukari gently pushed Yorihime onto her just as she was about to collapse herself, Reisen stepping back to let Eirin catch her. 

"What on earth.. ". 

Eirin was at loss for words at the condition of her lover and student whilst assessing the damage. She couldn't recall the last time she had seen either women with the amount of injuries on them as she was now. She held onto Yukari tightly, her blood smearing itself on her dress and then placed a hand near Yorihime's pulse to make sure was still alive. 

Both were barely conscience. 

She had a feeling as to what had occurred and closed the door whilst instructing Reisen and a few earth rabbits that had gathered around. 

But first things first, they needed medical treatment right away. Eirin knew they would be fine in a couple of hours but there were injuries on the two women that needed immediate assistance. Especially the slashes on Yukari's arm and chest from Yorihime's sword most likely. 

The fact that Yukari had brought them back to Eientei was some cause of relief however. Whatever had happened didn't compel the youkai to leave her student so that was something. 

She let Reisen deal with Yorihime's healing as they were together and could most likely get out of the woman information regarding the incident that had occurred. Yorihime clung onto the lunarian, her arms clutching onto Reisen's blazer but weakly and mumbled out her name. Reisen held on to the woman's tall frame while the earth rabbit scattered to the baths to prepare it. 

Yukari groaned lightly as Eirin scooped her up in her arms whilst Reisen did the same with Yorihime and took her to the facilities nearest to her room after responding to Eirin's instructions. 

Her blue eyes watched the duo walk away before Eirin glanced down and took Yukari in fully, slowly walking to not cause her lover more distress. It truly was unusual to see the youkai this beaten though; given her track record of being defeated by Toyohime, Eirin knew that any physical encounters with either of the sisters wouldn't end well for the woman. 

Not that Yorihime had escaped the brutality of Yukari's abilities from what she saw. 

It made her stomach wary as she wondered whether they were actually _trying_ to kill each other. Something must have went on in order to stop them from achieving that and Eirin was thankful. She was more than aware of how much Yukari  & Yorihime despised each other and feared the day where one would try and kill the other for good.

The possibility was always there. 

 

Eirin took the battered youkai to one of the other bathrooms of the mansion, closer to their bedroom and had her laying down on a blanket as the open bath was already prepared for her to use. She was still cleaning up as much of the injuries as she could and administrating medication to help her lover get some reprieve while she healed. 

Yukari's eyes remained closed though she was awake and aware of everything around her. The steam from the water helped keep her warm whilst the gentle touch of the lunarian continued to work its magic across her body. Her breathing was much more steady and she let the dedicated attention of the doctor keep her awake though Yukari knew she was in trouble. 

"I am unsure as to which of you is the idiot at this point of time" Eirin murmured and swiped a cloth down the sword wound on the youkai's chest. 

To be attacked by Yorihime's sword repeatedly and live to tell the tale of it was a feat of its own. She sighed and lowered her face down and kissed Yukari's heartbeat, relieved that it didn't appear any worse than it could have done. A long, red, thick line was prominent on the fair skin which Eirin dabbed again to ease off the pain that was most likely there. Just because it had stopped bleeding certainly didn't mean the after effects ceased as Yukari groaned contentedly again before speaking. 

"I'm sorry, Eirin" Yukari shuddered out and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder as she remained there, "Would you believe that I did try and avoid this?. 

"I do. Yorihime confirming that also helps" Eirin said again whilst gliding her fingers over the blonde's fragile body and leaning closer as Reisen relayed the information through to her mentally. 

She continued to wash Yukari over and take her time to make sure all cuts were sealed properly. The bruises would fade soon, though her spine suffered a major blow so that would take a few moments longer. 

"How is she?". 

Eirin's eyes flickered to Yukari's that opened, the seriousness in them rather startling, "She is as well as you are. Although.." she said and leaned over her, "Can you tell me what happened? I'm taking the fact that you are asking about her as a good thing but I could be wrong". 

"Would you like the summery version or full length?" Yukari replied and placed her arms around Eirin's shoulders. 

The lunarian dabbed the cloth over the wound down her arm whilst answering, "I can see the full version rather clearly". 

"Point conceded" the youkai smiled, "I wasn't expecting to bump into her on my way here. Did you know she was coming?".

Eirin nodded and applied some more ointment onto a few more cuts before letting it set, "I was notified during the afternoon. That aside, it still shouldn't have been a cause for all this".

"She was angrier than usual and I was in no mood to humour her feelings towards me. I wanted to come home to you but she made that difficult, words were exchanged and then she attacked" Yukari said, wincing slightly as the sword wounds stung and she gripped Eirin's robe. 

"It's alright, relax, Yukari" Eirin soothed and pressed her warm hand against the blonde's cheek, "Evidently, she wasn't the only one angrier than usual". 

"There are only so many times I can listen to her saying how much of a disgrace I am and that you deserve better".

"I'm sorry, I really thought Yorihime had come to terms with it all" the lunarian replied sympathetically and kissed Yukari gently. 

The youkai allowed the woman's kiss to serenade her internally and the gentleness of Eirin's lips paved the way for her brief moment of annoyance to flutter away. 

"She's too stubborn for her own good". 

"Sounds like somebody else I know" Eirin teased lightly and picked Yukari up, "Let's get you in the bath". 

She discarded her own robe as Yukari hugged her, Eirin making sure she could lift the blonde up before stepping into the open bath. The water was at a tolerable temperature and Yukari exhaled contentedly whilst keeping her legs firmly around her lover's waist as she sat down on the step within the bath. Yukari let her body be relaxed by the woman who knew it the best when Eirin tentatively splashed water over her skin before allowing it to touch her wounds. 

Having had cleaned the youkai's hair and placing it back in her bun, Eirin could easily run the comforting water up and around her back whilst she specifically dragged her palm gently down Yukari's spine. She kissed her shoulder in another apology at the array of bones coming back together beneath her skin. Anyone else would've suffered greatly from that injury alone and luckily for Yukari, she wasn't human as that would have been fatal. 

Eirin knew that when Yorihime was angry, there was little chance of her getting past it until it all blew up which seemed to have been the case here. She knew she would need to have firmer words with her student given the fact that Yukari rarely did try and pester her anymore for her sake. 

"Do you know that she is in love with you, Eirin?" Yukari whispered into her neck; feeling the lunarian's contemplation oozing when she brushed her spine or the sword marks, "In a way that _I_ am in love with  you?".

Eirin's fingers stroked down the curve of behind Yukari's neck, the stray blonde locks becoming damp with each touch. 

"I know".

Of course she knew. Eirin was not slow in picking up the aura of others, least of all with her own student. She knew exactly how deep Yorihime's affection ran for her. 

"You never did state why you left your relationship with Yorihime platonic".

"In case you haven't noticed..".

Yukari quickly rephrased what she meant and felt the lunarian's breath tickle her neck, "I mean like you have Keine and Kaguya. Not in regards to you and I".

"I feel that she blends in her adoration of me and her responsibility of being my student into one. I want Yorihime to be happy and she is with Reisen, not out of partial obligation that she has towards myself. That isn't me saying her love is based on hierarchy, not at all" Eirin added and looked at Yukari when she lifted her head back, "It's more the opposite because being romantically involved with her would cause her more problems she loves me _that_ much". 

"She'll walk into every single youkai's danmaku if you asked of her, in other words". 

"Precisely. I do not want to put that kind of pressure on her. With Reisen, she is far more relaxed and she can give Yorihime what she requires as well as what she can do for Reisen" Eirin explained, "I know it hurt her when our relationship came to light, I just wasn't expecting it to become this volatile and I owe an apology to you both".

"For what? Being as you are?" Yukari replied and shook her head gently whilst trailing her thumb over Eirin's cheek, "I know why she feels the way she does, I understand her resentment towards me for being the woman that gets to wake up with you every morning and the woman who you seek to be with. That isn't something for you to apologise to either me or Yorihime for and I know she would say the same thing".

Eirin couldn't help the smile appear on her lips as she lowered her arms around Yukari's hips. 

"If anything, tonight came to an understanding" Yukari continued as her fingertips moved around Eirin's neck and linked behind it, "It'll be different from now on".

"Do these have something to do with this?" Eirin asked as she stroked the nail marks on Yukari's shoulder. 

Yukari nodded, watching Eirin slowly run her fingertip over the lines intently and continued to speak. 

"As much as the night started off with us trying to kill each other, which Yorihime would've succeeded in; I think she will slowly come to terms with it. I mean better than before".

She lifted a hand from Eirin's neck and ran it over the thin red line on her own neck, "She had the chance to finish me off but she didn't".

The lunarian felt a mix of emotions at hearing that. 

"She loves you enough to have spared me, Eirin. I guess she needed to really let loose and bring me to the brink of death to realise that nothing will come out of this feud. The sex was a part of that I suppose, if not with you then perhaps I would be close enough". 

It was different hearing it from Yukari's mouth as opposed to Reisen telling her in her mind. Things could've been fatal if Yukari did push Yorihime as opposed to levelling with her. 

"Which is what you stressed while giving her the opportunity to finish you?". 

Yukari chuckled, causing the ripples of water to shimmer around them, "You know I wouldn't put you in a 'her or me' situation. Getting her to understand is a much better solution and leaving the decision to her was one way of letting Yorihime know that. She may be brash but she is sensible, like another lunarian I know. Sometimes" she teased. 

"So it seems" Eirin replied whilst feigning a roll of her eyes. 

"That seems to be a theme with you and your other suitors ". 

"Meaning?". 

"Keine is the same" Yukari said and returned her arms on Eirin's shoulder, "I dropped by her place to give her a supply for the winter. Granted, she was not happy to see me at first".

Eirin looked quite surprised as Yukari rarely met Keine alone, "You went out of your way to do that for someone you're not fond of..and seem unscathed. Should I worry for her?".

"Funny but no" Yukari laughed softly as she felt stronger already whilst her injuries healed, "Keine is fine. _We_ are fine. I'm sure she wanted to do what Yorihime did at first but we managed to talk it out. Amongst other things".

Eirin knew about Yorihime's urgency of reprieve from Yukari after the fight as Reisen had told her. She could see that happening to a certain extent and from what else Yorihime was saying, she was content that it happened. She _wanted_ it with Yukari. That was further relief for Eirin as that moment solidified that the bad blood between Yukari and her student was subdued as Yorihime wouldn't allow that to happen if she didn't want to. It was a clear indication as to both women wanting to permanently drop their animosity and Eirin was more than supportive of that. 

Keine wanting Yukari however, that one she couldn't work out. 

"Yorihime, I can see, though Keine? That is unexpected". 

Eirin hadn't realised her facial expression of trying to figure out Keine's mind could have been interpreted as disdain, which is what Yukari assumed and quickly answered. 

"If..it does bother you...".

Eirin cut her off quickly with a hazy smile and a stroke of her hands against her hips beneath the water, "Yukari, the fact that you have made a step with the both makes me so happy, do you know that? I've wanted nothing more than for you all to at least be on amicable terms so how can I ever have an issue with that. I love you, and I treasure them" she gently continued and kissed Yukari tenderly, her lips lingering on the reddened bottom lip of the blonde's, "I'm ecstatic that they can see why _you_ are the biggest part of my life". 

Yukari hummed into Eirin's lips sleepily due to all the exquisite sensations piling up on her. The lunarian's words of acceptance, the feeling of her body covering her own and the way her injuries had been peppered with nothing but the best to aid the recovery; it was a few of many ways that Eirin professed her love for her. 

"They are important to you. Just like Reimu and Yuyuko are to me and you treat them wonderfully" Yukari replied back after a few minutes of gentle kisses, "It took a little longer to work things out with Keine and Yorihime though I hope it'll give you some peace of mind now".

"I believe it will do so much more than that" Eirin said fondly and recaptured the youkai's mouth with her own. 

She couldn't describe the waves of relief she felt settle within her mind at the turn of events, at the numerous reconciliations that had occurred & for that she was grateful. 

Eirin's worst fears over the course of her relationship with Yukari was the underlying reactions that ricocheted around those dearest to them, the negatives in particular that could become fatal. 

But now, neither women had to worry about tiptoeing around them when they too had become a piece of their puzzle.


	7. Fulfilment

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cleaned up and seen to, Yorihime was resting against the wall near her futon in Reisen's room whilst the woman finished the last medical process to patch her up. 

Reisen could hear the curious chatter of the rabbits at the door and Tewi moving them away to give the two some privacy. Even for them, to see such powerful individuals like Yukari and Yorihime turn up to Eientei and in that state was a slice of gossip they couldn't pass on. 

She wondered how Kaguya would feel about this considering her link to both women.  

Yukari's attacks had proven to be fatal as always when Reisen caught sight of the lunarian's body in the bath. The deep dents of where the bullets hit her, the sliced skin on her skin and neck, the array of scratches covering her torso; it was something else. 

From what Eirin had conveyed to her, Reisen was aware that the youkai was in a similar state and she shared her Master's sentiments of fearing how close they were to wiping each other out permanently. 

The Princess had been quiet for most of it Reisen noticed, her eyes closed but her breathing steady. She seemed a lot more relaxed considering what had happened though given how her encounter with Yukari ended, Reisen wasn't surprised. 

She sighed as she wrapped a bandage over her leg that was stretched out, wondering what to say to her unpredictable lover and Master until the woman spoke up first. 

"Reisen?". 

"Yes? I-is there something you need?". 

Yorihime's eyes opened to see the attentive woman's red pair on her, her shirt still undone along with her tie from when she helped her with a bath. The concern was etched onto Reisen's beautiful face, something she thought she would never see again after she ran to earth & Yukari's words came back to haunt her. 

About Reisen being enough and whether it was worth killing the youkai knowing she'd never get Eirin's love anyway. 

But Yorihime knew she wasn't settling for second best as Reisen was more than what she would need & Eirin's influences were evident in a lot of things that the younger lunarian did. 

She could see the dramatic change from the lunar rabbit that was in the army, always seemingly lost & alone to this steady and comforting person tending to her. 

 

Reisen was _different_ , Yorihime & her sister knew that well enough hence making her their pet but even they didn't know the scope of the great things that lay in wait for her. Coming to Gensokyo, meeting Eirin & Kaguya had helped to blossom Reisen into reaching the pinnacles of growing up to new lengths, lengths that Yorihime could appreciate and be thankful for. 

Anyone under Eirin's guidance was bound to prosper.

So as she took the lunarian in, Yorihime felt something thud in her heart akin to regret at the time wasted seething in hatred of Yukari & Eirin's relationship when she could've poured that into making memories with Reisen. 

Her hand stretched out & ran down Reisen's hair, the softness of it coating her fingertips. It always felt soothing to be able to touch Reisen and being in her presence again after their hiatus felt good. Yorihime didn't want to see the woman as she was but given how drastically her fight with Yukari had gone left her no choice. She didn't want to worry Reisen like she was probably doing now, stressing about how to appease her because that's how thoughtful she was. 

Yorihime didn't feel like she deserved her attention or love with the way she had behaved, focusing all her attention on the youkai rather than Reisen; the guilt stirring faster within her. 

"Are you alright?". 

"Me? Of course, Master" Reisen replied and smiled, "I'm not the injured one here". 

Yorihime laughed softly, a slight stinging to her busted lip when she did, "Ah that does seem to be the case".

"I..I'm also happy that you are here even if it was in such a way. More so that you're okay" Reisen continued with a more serious look now, "Forgive me if I'm out of line for saying this but you can't be this reckless. Things are different here on Earth, you must be careful with your body as you'll be exposed to things that could harm you even if your fights with Lady Yukari are in your favour".

Scooting up closer on her knees so that she could reach the redness on Yorihime's chest, Reisen didn't look into the woman's eyes as she began her work; worried that she'd said too much when Yorihime did not reply right away. 

"You are correct, Reisen" Yorihime replied and concealed her chuckle at the relief washing over her lover's face, "I apologise".

Reisen's eyes went wide and she stuttered out her own apology, "I didn't mean it that way, Master! That was not said to tell you off or anyt-". 

Her protests were cut off when Yorihime moved her body forward and pressed her lips against Reisen's firmly. The woman could only whimper out softly as her eyes closed, allowing the fullness of the other lunarian's lips to fit perfectly with her own. A hand remained on Yorihime's chest whilst Reisen slowly followed the hazy pattern of the kiss they were locked in. She was mostly relieved that Yorihime wasn't angry at her for saying that and then there was a part of her that felt like her insides were flooding with a feeling that resembled lava flowing easily down the curve of a volcanoes neck. 

Doing anything with the Princess often felt that way. 

Yorihime pulled away, her eyes open now and loving the vision she was met with; a subdued and calmer face of her lover that was beyond beautiful. 

Reisen's eyes were still closed with her lips parted, taking slow breaths like she was coming down from a high. It was the smooth voice of the woman in front of her that got her to come back to reality which she did not mind being in when she spoke up. 

"I am apologetic about many things, Reisen. My feud with Yukari has driven a wedge in my relationship with you and for that I am truly sorry" Yorihime said gently and placed her hand on Reisen's shoulder, "I could have spent much more time here as opposed to hiding away because the urge to get rid of Yukari was overwhelming. What I feel for you .. is much _more_ vital to me than a grudge. Something that I found out tonight courtesy of Yukari herself".

Reisen was speechless for a moment and felt her eyes tearing up at Yorihime's words and the earnest look on her face, true remorse written all over it. She knew how much Yorihime detested Eirin's connection to Yukari considering their history but now, she hoped that that torrid emotion could fade away from the woman's thought process. 

She had the opportunity to see the many sides that Yukari had and it helped her to understand the youkai a bit more. Maybe not as much as Eirin did but Reisen could see how the two sages seemed to be tied together by the seams of fate, one that even Remilia could not tamper with. 

"Lady Yukari is good to Master, all things considering. They both seem to build each other up and I know Lady Yukari doesn't want to fight with you anymore" Reisen softly said as she wiped the other lunarian's chest and applied more medication. She had to drag her eyes away from the intensity of what Yorihime's were portraying before she melted on the spot. "But rather than an apology, Master, I, I want a promise from you". 

"Anything" Yorihime answered quickly and smiled when Reisen blushed at how easily she said that, "Anything you desire I will strive to give you, and that includes promises & keeping them". 

Reisen finished with the wound and placed her hand on Yorihime's that was resting on her own lap before glancing up to face her. 

"Promise me that this was the last time this will happen. That you and Lady Yukari will no longer fight against each other. I can't stand to see you like this and I know it hurts Master to see you both attack each other" Reisen pleaded, her red eyes brimming with tears, "If things truly did change tonight and you both have an understanding of how each other feels, then _promise me_ that I won't have to see you like this, please". 

"I promise, Reisen" Yorihime replied instantly and pulled the lunarian onto her lap so that Reisen's body was resting on her thighs, her legs stretched out to the side. "You have my word, and Yukari's, that we will no longer be engaging in this behaviour anymore. Please do not be upset and I know I have been the reason for that lately but I assure you things will change" she said gently and wiped her tears with her thumb. 

"Master..". 

Reisen sniffled and held Yorihime's wrist of the hand that was on her face. She knew it was something the Princess would stand by, never being one to go back on her words and she felt a chunk of worry evaporate from her mind. 

"Reisen, I love you" Yorihime stated with conviction, "I know I have been foolish as of late but I, I hope you can forgive me and allow me to make up for my negligence". 

The woman shook her head, tears of happiness replacing the forlorn ones that were steaming down her face moments ago, "I love you too, Master, and I don't think I could not forgive you. That is all I needed to hear because I wouldn't know what to do if anything worse happened between you both". 

Yorihime's hand slid down Reisen's chest, her eyes locked with the younger lunarian's, "So, does it upset you what happened after with  myself and Yukari?". 

Reisen's breath hitched in her throat at the explorative fingertips caressing her neck and the imagery in her brain of Yorihime & Yukari making _impulsive_ love as they broke the black ice that always blocked them. Only positivity could come from such an altercation like that, one that was overdue and she knew it wouldn't impact her relationship with both Princesses  & Eirin if the youkai sage did get involved with Yorihime. 

"Not in the slightest, Master" Reisen managed to breath out, feeling the woman's eyes glide over her face at the same speed of her fingers, "I would much rather you be together like that than hurting each other". 

"Is that so.." Yorihime whispered into Reisen's cheek, "That is good to know but I'd like for you to remember that _you_ , are my priority and the one that I place above all. Do you understand that, Reisen?". 

With the lunarian sat comfortably on her lap still and her shirt pulled down on one side, Yorihime connected her lips against Reisen's soft neck and kissed it several times. Her arms were around her waist snuggly whilst Reisen's arms wrapped around Yorihime's head to keep her in place whilst she whimpered out. 

"Yes, I..understand". 

"I need you to know that whatever happens from now on, be it with Master or Yukari, it is you who brings me a joy that I couldn't have known to exist when you disappeared and left an ache in me and my sister. It is you I seek and _yearn_ for when I have to return to Luna  & it is you that I cannot wait to come back to. Yes, I do love Master and it was because of what I felt for her that drove my actions towards Yukari in the first place however, none of that ever made me feel like what I have with you meant little". 

The husky tone of Yorihime's commanding voice made Reisen shudder and clutch onto her head harder, each word being kissed into her neck and she knew she had nothing to worry about. That everything would be okay, not just with but with Yukari.

Yorihime wouldn't let anything progress until she knew that Reisen was aware of the full extent of her affection for her. 

"You mean everything to me". 

Yorihime would never abandon her. 

"You mean everything to us". 

Neither would Eirin. 

Or Kaguya. 

 

Feeling her Master love her like that was something Reisen couldn't get use to. 

To feel Yorihime's hand slide up her chest to cup her breast as she suckled on her neck. 

To have permission to hold the Princess like she was doing.

To know it was Yorihime's body that she was allowed to kiss and touch out of everyone she could've been with.

Reisen's mind was already spinning and those thoughts increased it. 

"Master!".

Yorihime had nipped on the skin before dragging her tongue down Reisen's bare shoulder where her shirt had slid off and kissed it there. Her hand was squeezing the lunarian's hip whilst the other snuck under her bra and continued its warm caresses over her breast. 

The overload of tingling sensations was working its way all around Reisen body as Yorihime's words reverberated in her mind. She managed to open an eye, the lavender hair coming into her vision whilst Yorihime continued her actions. Right now, she was the most content she had been for a while because the Princess's thoughts were no longer conflicted, she wasn't taking her frustration or sexual desire for Eirin out on her this time. 

The touches and kisses were filled with honest passion that Yorihime felt for Reisen and the younger lunarian squeezed her legs shut as the momentum built. 

As her hand slid down Reisen's body, Yorihime kissed her way back up the woman's neck till her forehead landed on her cheek and she exhaled out. Her hand had unzipped her skirt and slid in beneath to find an oozing warmth coming from Reisen's core. 

The younger lunarian moaned out and gripped Yorihime's shoulder with one hand, the other remaining around her neck as she bucked her hips forward. 

"Reisen.." Yorihime mumbled and kissed her jaw, "Relax a little for me". 

She did so and her body went limp, her legs opening to allow Yorihime to slide her fingers down the sticky vulva, teasing her out more. 

It didn't take a lot to get Reisen riled up and the Princess took full usage of that to pleasure her in the most exquisite ways. She was always rewarded plentiful when Reisen came in waves, an accolade to Yorihime's ability in knowing her lover inside and out. 

Carefully, Yorihime slid two fingers into Reisen whilst her thumb rested on the clit above, the reaction from the lunarian instantaneous. 

Reisen felt like she was going to come in mere seconds at this rate. Her head went back as her hand that was on the Princess's arm journeyed across to rest on her neck. The soft stroking of her clit made it hard to focus on anything other than the woman she was sat on as the digits inside her felt all around the wet walls. 

The position allowed Yorihime full control as she pushed down on the nub whilst swirling her fingers to stimulate both parts, though she knew with the way Reisen was getting harder that it would be the actions of her thumb to bring her to orgasm. 

She wanted to make it up to the younger lunarian and figured this would be a much needed start. Whispering words of comfort and love into Reisen's ear, Yorihime continued the firm actions of her wrist as Reisen started to find it difficult to contain the groans begging to escape. She was dripping onto Yorihime's lap, her thighs feeling the brunt of it and this fuelled the Princess to keep going till Reisen couldn't take it anymore. 

Part of it was still guilt for Yorihime and she swore to herself she'd never let anything like that get in the way of them again. 

Feeling the small shakes coming from Reisen's thighs on her, Yorihime sped up her movements, her thumb pushing down and twirling at the same time as the liquid from below helped to lessen the friction so that it wouldn't hurt her. 

A trail of throaty gasps emitted from Reisen whilst her body went rigid against the older woman's, her chest feeling tight and her neck covered with bruises now. Yorihime was failing to mask her own delighted groans at being able to please Reisen, the saltiness of the sweat covered skin being a treat as her hand was now drenched. 

It wouldn't be too long after a steady bout of stimulating Reisen's pulsing clit that Yorihime felt her depart all her senses and erupt over her fingers heavily. Her spine was arched as she screamed, her nails in Yorihime's neck while her other hand pulled on the lavender locks. 

The Princess had to steady her with the arm around Reisen's hip as she kept pushing inside of her, every drop gushing out into her hand and escaping onto both of their thighs. It was a testament that showed Reisen how infatuated she was about her, not needing anyone else to satiate the older lunarian. 

When she had all of _this_ woman to lavish with her affection, there really was no need for Yorihime to dwell on a love that she could never have and it made her laugh internally at the pettiness of it. 

The pettiness of her grudge against Yukari. 

She was done with it and the only thing the lunarian wanted to use her energy on was Reisen. 

Kissing her earlobe and feeling the woman hitting her peak, Yorihime soothed her down, repeating how much she loved her and Reisen replying with an erotic moan because she couldn't formulate any words. 

But hearing her lover saying it again and again made Reisen feel like she was burning. 

With adoration. 

With joy. 

With happiness. 

With love. 

All of the things that Yorihime made her feel.

Reisen clenched her teeth as she slumped onto Yorihime's shoulder, her body feeling like she'd endured a rigorous training program but this one far more enjoyable. Her ears were twitching in the same way her insides were; _satisfied_ by the woman she loved. 

That was all Yorihime sought, now more so than ever and as she looked down at the younger lunarian's spent face, it brought back something she'd missed feeling. 

The feeling of having an unconditional and completely requited relationship with someone who would always be by her side. 

More so, being able to appreciate it rather than chasing something that was not meant to be hers. 

Not when she had her very own fate sealed away with the perfect one, right there with her.


	8. Cycles

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A light knock to their door separated Yukari from Eirin's lips, her body pressed back against the lunarian's chest. 

It was far too late for anyone to be awake now and that included the rabbits. 

Yukari glanced up at the woman, "Is Kaguya back?". 

"Unlikely, Kaguya doesn't knock" Eirin replied and contemplated summoning her bow and arrow though something made her not do it, "Come in". 

Tentatively, the door slid open and Yorihime walked in. 

Suffice to say, both women were surprised to see her there. She appeared tired but a lot more refreshed since they saw her last, Yukari sitting up now to get a good look at her. Her hair was tied back again in its yellow ribbon, a black kimono donning her body. The woman's red eyes seemed hazy with a bit of a glow to them that drew Yukari in. 

"Forgive me for the intrusion..".

Eirin left it to Yukari to reply as she wasn't sure if the blonde wanted to see her yet. 

"Not at all, come in please. How are you feeling?" Yukari smiled as she felt Eirin relax. 

Yorihime slid the door close and approached their futon, sitting down in front of them. 

"I'm fine, thank you" she gently said and then met her Master's eyes, "Reisen really has out done herself with her knowledge. I feel close to perfect health already". 

"She's certainly one of my most diligent students, takes after someone else I know" the sage answered knowingly as Yorihime averted the woman's proud gaze. 

"Well, students that learn well often reflect on their teachers I believe". 

Yorihime took the blonde in properly and Eirin's skills were showcased on the canvas of her lover. 

"That much is evident. How..are you?". 

She asked that as her eyes glimpsed the mark of her sword where Yukari's robe exposed her chest slightly. As proficient in her craft that Eirin was, Yorihime knew her sword's abilities were something that would have to amend more slowly and that the sage could only do so much. She recalled that she struck the youkai twice and wondered how the wound on her arm was doing. 

Yukari followed the trail and answered teasingly, "It'll take _more_ than that to slow me down, Yorihime, since you were so kind enough to spare me from the worst of it anyway". 

The Princess opened her mouth to try and..apologies? 

She wasn't sure herself but Eirin diverted the conversation away from that luckily for her. 

"Is Reisen asleep?". 

Yorihime nodded, a warm expression on her face at the mention of the lunarian who was fast asleep in her room after exhaustion settled in, "She has become quite the woman, which is something else I presume has a lot to do with you, Master". 

"Given how attentive & observant she was to begin with, it is safe to say that you and your sister's teaching contributed to an integral part of that, Yorihime. She speaks so fondly of you both to this day; your relationship with her aside".

"Coming to Gensokyo played a role in her development too I guess" Yorihime added whilst maintaining eye contact with Yukari, "That much I can see and I..I have judged harshly its residents". 

The youkai could see how hard Yorihime was trying to put aside everything she had felt and push to continue what they had started once they stopped fighting. She knew, from the lunarian's actions when they did end up making love and the way she was taking steps right now that she truly was willing to let her misplaced rage die down. 

She certainly wouldn't make it difficult for her and wanted to let the Princess know that it wasn't her fault. 

"It's expected when conditioned into your mind the way it has been done" Yukari replied as she could hear the subtle guilt in the lunarian's voice. 

Eirin squeezed her arms around the youkai apologetically, "Which _I_ am responsible for. Yorihime was only following the creed that I regretfully set so the blame cannot be on her but on me". 

"That isn't fully true, Master. Nobody could have known of what humans and youkai were actually like let alone the occurrence of you being in.. " Yorihime shifted her eyes for a moment from the couple before looking back and twirling her fingers, "In love with Yukari. It helped to open our minds. At least, it has done for me". 

"The sentiments are likewise" Yukari said, "I'm well aware that this line of hatred between us youkai and you lunarians was a two way street. Contrary to popular belief that my actions did not faze me at all during both the wars, I do wish things could have gone differently". 

"I disagree with that". 

"Eirin?". 

The sage was smiling, Yorihime noticed as her hand clasped Yukari's and the other remained on the blonde's thigh. 

"Maybe being on earth has made me rather sentimental about certain things but as it goes, every event that has occurred is the reason why we are right here in this moment, correct?".

"Fate, in other words?". 

Eirin nodded at Yorihime's reply, "As I said, sentimental. But I believe it rings true. The more logical theory is referred to as the Butterfly Effect. Where the actions of a butterfly's wing on one side of the world could create a catastrophic natural disaster on the other side. Small and insignificant events that mirror more impacting occasions".

 

Both Yukari and Yorihime reflected on Eirin's analogy. More so at how all of their encounters with each other, starting from the first Genso-Luna war paved the way for everything that had occurred since then. 

Yukari and Eirin hadn't even met face to face during the first war; the lunarian sage simply knew the youkai were going to try and invade. It was Yorihime and Toyohime that were the first to actually see and speak to the blonde. Even after being captured, Eirin kept her distance from Yukari till she was sent back to earth with a stern warning and a humiliating defeat. 

When the two encountered each other during the Imperishable Night incident, naturally, neither knew who the other was as they'd never seen their faces before. 

Yukari was even convinced that the Brain of the Moon settling on earth was a mere rumour. 

It was after Eirin and Kaguya resumed time in Eientei and decided to live amongst the rest of Gensokyo that the truth would come to light. 

That Eirin was the lunarian sage that thwarted Yukari's plans and Yukari was the youkai sage who who attempted to invade Luna. 

It was then that the two women were aware of exactly who the other was which was the catalyst for Yukari's actions after this realisation. 

The escalation with Remilia and Reimu's visit to the moon; Yukari being the one to instigate and guide them through it. 

Thus, all of these connections being the ingredients for the second Genso-Luna War. 

Reimu's training. 

Remilia's construction of the ship being able to function despite its design. 

Meeting the Watatsuki Sisters again. 

Reimu and Yukari being defeated. 

Toyohime threatening to burn down  The Bamboo Forest Of The Lost, knowing that Eientei was within it but hedging her bet that Yukari wouldn't fight back. 

Yuyuko and Youmu's involvement at the Lunar Capital. 

Yukari's grand plan being revealed. 

Eirin wondering the scope of the youkai's powers as she sipped the stolen sake. 

Every single event kept leading them back to each other. 

To the place where they were _now_. 

 

"I understand that it'll take some time to elevate what you both used to hold in your mind regarding where we all stand but, I for one do not want an effort to fix things to go to waste. We've too many years of interaction, history & changes to let it end on a negative note" Eirin said gently, noticing how intently both women were thinking about this situation, "You _both_ mean everything to me and I may be selfish in wanting this but I require the two of you to be a part of my life". 

Her chin rested on Yukari's shoulder as her eyes held Yorihime's. 

"I most certainly do not want the reason for your demise to be each other". 

"I can't speak for Yorihime on this but you have my word that that is no longer my objective". 

"I, I agree with Yukari" Yorihime replied and switched her vision between the two sages, "It has been a long winding battle between us and I want that to be a thing of the past too. I wouldn't have..allowed what happened between _us_ to transpire if I did not want the same".

The faint blush on the Princess's cheeks couldn’t be missed and Yukari found it to be something she enjoyed seeing on the strong lunarian.

Eirin seemed amused at this too, "What exactly did you _do_ in order to get her to be this expressive?".

Yukari chuckled, "I'll show you later".

"H-hey, you can't say that you know!" Yorihime protested, "I am still here".

"Yes you are" the youkai replied with a laugh though her following words were laced with nothing but seriousness, "I am glad you are here and would prefer it if you remained to be so".

She leaned forward, taking a hold of Yorihime's hand so that she could pull her closer till the lunarian's knees brushed her legs. 

Eirin watched on as she tried to figure out what Yukari was thinking. She noted how gently the blonde's hand held onto Yorihime's, how soft yet surprised her student's eyes appeared, how warm Yukari's back felt against her chest and suddenly the atmosphere had shifted into unknown but welcoming territory. 

"Yorihime, I apologise for my brash behaviour towards you & what happened tonight". 

"It's..okay, I am the one who instigated it so for that it is I who must apologies to you" Yorihime replied honestly and squeezed the blonde's hand, "Both of you in fact"  she finished and glanced at her Master, "I hope I can be forgiven". 

"It goes without saying that you are. I'm glad you came to see us" the youkai responded, feeling as light as the woman opposite her was most likely feeling, "Here's to a new start between us, a positive one". 

"Took you both long enough" Eirin quipped and winked at her student when she raised an eyebrow in defiance & shyness, "Don't give me _that_ look, you know I am right". 

"Know-it-all lunarians for you" Yukari added for good measure. 

"Naturally" the Princess laughed softly, "Thank you for your time" she bowed and started to get up, "You both probably could do with some time alone after the mess I caused tonight". 

Yukari and Eirin seemed to have a brief conversation with their eyes that met for a moment, both ending it with a warm smile at each other and to Yorihime herself. 

The lunarian had no clue as to what had been exchanged but it went out of her mind when Yukari gave a firmer tug of her hand and pulled Yorihime onto her lap, her knees on either side of the blonde's body and between Eirin's legs that were around them both. 

This was a startling reminder at what had happened earlier with Yukari and Yorihime suddenly felt like she was too close to the sun. 

Even more daunting was the fact that Eirin was _right_ there. 

She knew how all of their relationships functioned but it was another thing to be in such an intimate position in front of her mentor with her primary lover. From the corner of her eyes, Yorihime could see that Eirin had placed her hands backwards on the ground, leaning on them and smiling. 

That was always a positive as there'd be a strong bout of irony if Eirin decided to end her. 

"Yukari?". 

"You weren't going to leave without a kiss were you?" she said in her coy manner, "After all we went through earlier?". 

Eirin was convinced that Yorihime's brain was hardwiring right now and it made her think about how inhibitions and self control were lost in strenuous moments like the two women were in when they fought. 

Now, Yorihime could really think about what kissing Yukari meant and there was even more intimacy in that action than making love like they had done before. 

"Not at all" she eventually smiled and placed her hands on Yukari's shoulder, knowing full well what she wanted. 

She kissed her gently at first, lingering her lips gently over Yukari's as the youkai's arms rested around her waist.

Without the taste of blood, dirt and sweat, the two women could appreciate the delectable flavours and feelings of each other's lips. They surrendered their senses completely, bodies pressed tight as arms stayed firmly locked around. Yorihime's fingers slid down at the same pace that Yukari's tongue had slid into her mouth to cover her own tongue. Her fingertips grazed the sword wound, the texture jolting her mind which led to the Princess deepening the kiss. 

It was another apology, Yukari could tell as Yorihime continued to run her thumb over the scar whilst breathing heavily. She had to make the lunarian see that it wasn't her fault per se so Yukari nibbled on her lips after pulling her tongue out and sucked on her bottom lip gently. The youkai's hands squeezed Yorihime's waist whilst they both let their tongues dance together again till breathing became integral. 

As much as Eirin's curiosity was peaking with the sounds of the two women's kiss doing things to her, she gave them their privacy and kept her gaze away. She knew they needed _this_ moment, just to finalise things on an emotional and mental manner. 

She glanced towards them only when she felt Yukari's back hit her chest gently and Yorihime's hands pressed between their bodies. They were both breathing heavily, Yorihime swallowing hard as Yukari steadied her. 

"Is there a training process on the moon that teaches you lunarians how to kiss like that?". 

Yorihime and Eirin grinned at each other despite the blush on the younger lunarian's face, "That would be telling, sweetheart" Eirin replied. 

Yukari feigned a sigh whilst brushing back Yorihime's hair, "Teases". 

"You love it". 

Eirin wrapped her arms back around the youkai as Yorihime bid them goodnight, definitely sensing the mood between the two sages. 

"Will you be alright getting back to Reisen's room, Yorihime?".

The Princess nodded at Eirin whilst standing up and stepping back, "I will be okay, Master".

"Let us know if you need anything" Eirin stated with a gentle gaze, the same one on her youkai's face.

"Of course, your hospitality is much appreciated" she smiled back at the two, "Goodnight". 

"Goodnight Yorihime, we'll see you in the morning I hope?". 

"That you will, I have a lot of making up to do so you'll be seeing more of me". 

Eirin and Yukari knew what she was implying, content that Yorihime would finally put all of her efforts on Reisen now without a begrudging atmosphere to loiter around whenever she was in Eientei at the same time as the blonde. 

The Princess bowed once again and made her way out of the room as the two sages took a moment to let everything sink in. 

 

Yorihime left with a much more peaceful aura gracing her as she walked back to Reisen's room. She needed to have that chat with them both, just to clarify what everything that had happened had meant. 

No longer did she feel as torn about the situation at hand; Reisen's words along with Eirin and Yukari's helping her to let go of the burden of hatred. 

Her lips tingled, the sensation of Yukari's mouth and lips melding with the way Reisen's did and Yorihime could see herself getting hooked to the youkai's kisses just as much as her lover's. 

A relaxed sigh escaped her lips as her bare feet padded against the floors of the mansion and she settled into the soothing silence. It gave her the last piece of letting everything be whilst heading back to the arms of the one who'd be on the receiving end of all of her time and affection. 

In a way, it felt like the final battle with Yukari was truly the last, which Yorihime was more than okay with because she just wanted to start a fresh like she had promised Reisen and both sages. 

A soft smile formed when she approached the door to find a sleepy Reisen opening it. Her body was wrapped up in the blanket, one of her eyes open as she rubbed the other to try and wake herself. An ear was slightly askew due to it being tangled within her hair and the Princess stepped forward to set it free.

"Master? Where did you go?" she questioned sleepily and leaned against the taller woman's shoulder as her ears adjusted themselves after. 

Yorihime ran her hand down her hair, then her back and held the woman in an embrace, her face nestled on Reisen's uncovered shoulder. She couldn't resist kissing it when Reisen yawned into her neck and held her closer.

This was where she belonged and whom she belonged with. Everything suddenly felt right for Yorihime and with the younger lunarian's heartbeat gently pulsing against her own, she knew her own heart could form its own connection with Reisen's without needing anyone else. 

"I had to tie up some loose strings" she gently whispered into her ear and led them back into their room, to their futon, "Let's get some sleep".

Reisen allowed herself to be guided to the futon whilst Yorihime pulled the woman towards her chest, arms around her and then kissed her forehead. 

A sleepy, "I love you" escaped Reisen's mouth as she drifted off to sleep and Yorihime smiled whilst brushing her hair through her fingertips; each purple strand being caressed. 

Tonight, they'd both sleep with a comforting ease surrounding them as years worth of confusion & complexities come to a cease-fire. 

"I love you too". 

 

Back in Eirin & Yukari's room, it didn't take long for the two lovers to exude their own pent up energy from what the day had brought them. 

Yukari could not have foretold what each encounter delivered and as interesting & excitable as it was, she was simply _relieved_ to be back in Eirin's arms. 

Nobody else could enact the feelings running through her entire being the way the lunarian did. 

Her hands were twisting around the woman's braid as Eirin had turned her around on her lap to face her, hurriedly sliding the robe off of Yukari's body and then pushing her down onto their futon. 

Watching the way the lunarian's sharp eyes were taking her in like each blink was her hand stroking her body, Yukari gulped lightly as she awaited for whatever her lover had for her. She had been craving this all day despite enjoying being able to see the satisfied faces of her other encounters. 

It was _only_ Eirin that could give her what she needed however. 

Something always felt amiss if she did it with somebody else and Yukari often compared it to the night where she was stood with Ran, looking for the crescent moon when the stormy night shielded it away. 

She wondered if the reason why she couldn't see it was because nobody on the moon wielded a bow anymore. 

Because Eirin wasn't there. 

That's what it felt like without the lunarian being the one to touch her, like she was no longer in the same vicinity or plain; like Yukari's senses had disappeared. 

But now, with the way Eirin's lips had kissed down her throat and over her chest, the way her hands separated the blonde's legs as she got comfortable between them; Yukari felt that missing piece finally be filled. 

She felt revitalised fully, her injuries healed and Eirin going the extra mile to make sure that the youkai wouldn't feel any discomfort when loving her. 

The lunarian herself was distracted throughout the day when Yukari had left before she had a chance to see her. Byakuren's visit and voicing of her concerns fuelled that worry for the blonde as Eirin's thoughts were in two places after hearing that. She knew it wouldn't exactly be unusual for Yukari to encounter some problems but with the concern in the priestesses' voice, she knew that the youkai clearly must have not been herself. 

It all added up of course when she turned up with Yorihime. 

Eirin wanted to make up for it and was doing so with much precision and attention to Yukari's body. 

The palpation of Yukari's heart was tangible beneath Eirin's lips whilst she dragged tender kisses over the area. She wanted to feel that heartbeat in her dreams if she could, she wanted it to go on _forever_. 

Yukari groaned out softly and encircled her thighs around Eirin's back when she felt the lunarian glide her tongue down the scar Yorihime left. It would heal up soon enough but Yukari knew Eirin still felt some guilt over the extent of her injuries. 

The way her tongue soothed the skin, the kisses up and down it and the light exhale that she released when doing this; she knew the lunarian was mad at herself. 

That was something she'd have to undo for the woman after as Eirin was set on making her shiver with each action. 

Feeling the sage's mouth trail further down and engulf her breast sent Yukari's mind into frenzy, the soft lips tugging on the skin. She was clutching at the lunarian's back and neck, offering her more whilst Eirin kissed her way to the other and lathered that with attention too. She could feel the tightness in her stomach escalate with each sway of Eirin's tongue dancing over her skin, making sure it was all untouched till she moved lower and over her ribcage. 

Eirin wanted to taste and feel more of the youkai in her mouth so she gradually scraped her teeth down the woman's stomach, kissing it here and there; loving the sounds that erupted out of the youkai's lungs in such a rich and sensual manner. 

Her hands slid up Yukari's thighs till she could wrap her arms around them and keep them steady. The blonde knew what was coming though just thinking about it was making her tremble in the places that were awaiting Eirin's touch. The lunarian sucked on her naval for a while, teasing her to a point where Yukari couldn't contain the frustrated gasps and rigid movements. With one hand on the back of Eirin's head and the other gripping the sheets, Yukari ground her hips up to get Eirin to stop the merciless foreplay. 

Eirin smiled at the actions as she could already feel how urgently Yukari was ready for her to take her.  The scent of the youkai filtered up her nose the lower she moved her lips, gently scaling her tongue over the soft mound that glistened like a lake beneath the moonlight did. 

It made her own desire to love the youkai treble, each feather light kiss stirring the lunarian's hunger for the blonde. 

 

Soon enough, Eirin took one swift lick down Yukari's clit and vulva which earned her a firm tug of her hair. 

It made her groan out with pleasure at finally being able to taste her lover again. 

All of Eirin's senses reverberated that sentiment; her taste buds coming to life, her nose relishing in the scent of how she could make Yukari react, her fingertips that were sailing up the blonde's stomach, her ears that were thrilled in hearing Yukari pant and her eyes, her eyes that could see Yukari's chest heaving and body withering. 

It poured fuel on the fire for Eirin to want to give Yukari nothing short of a climatic release after such a tremulous and emotionally straining day. 

Reimu, Tenshi, Keine, and Yorihime; each encounter did affect Yukari and only Eirin would know to what lengths. 

She wasn't as cold and callous as most would assume and listening to the blonde recount the events of all whilst in the bath came into the lunarian's mind. 

The _guilt_ about not being able to reciprocate Reimu's feelings fully. 

The _worry_ about the unhealthy standards she was setting in Tenshi's mind. 

The _remorse_ about thinking less of Keine because of her affiliation to humans. 

The _sadness_ of being the reason Yorihime would never gain Eirin's heart. 

It took a lot of reassuring from the lunarian in order for Yukari to stop thinking that she inflicted these situations on the other women with intent. She had to remind her that they wanted her because of their own will, not because she had led them astray. 

Eirin could definitely be sure of that when it came to Keine & Yorihime, especially after the chat with the latter. She also knew Reimu & Tenshi sought Yukari out because of their own feelings for the youkai. Reimu loved Yukari and Tenshi felt alive with her. 

They all knew where they stood with Yukari now and for Eirin; she would always be the one to keep her steady during her times of weakness and love her the way Yukari loved her. 

Without a second doubt. 

Yukari felt Eirin hesitate for a moment till the woman lapped at her entrance tentatively before sliding her tongue into her. She gasped audibly and squeezed her thighs down on the lunarian's shoulders, the warm tongue mixing in with the warmth of inside her. The gentleness of her lover's actions flooded the youkai's mind as her body melded in with the pleasure being derived. 

This was what she yearned for whenever away from Eirin, she just wanted to be in the lunarian's embrace as often as possible because nothing blew her mind like her lover did. She felt exposed, like all her games and teasing couldn't hide the way she felt about Eirin the way she could do with everyone else. 

There was nothing that the lunarian didn't understand about her anymore and the careful strokes against her wet walls was showcasing that. Yukari's eyes clamped down, her breathing elongated which each suck Eirin delivered to her lips whilst roaming her tongue around inside her. She felt soaked both internally and externally, her body unable to conceal how good the woman between her legs was making her feel. 

All of the day's pent up energy was finally exiting Yukari's body, one lick at a time thanks to Eirin who diligently kept pleasuring the youkai till she was freely flowing down her mouth. She was grinding herself against the lunarian whilst her aching clit continued to harden as she became wetter. 

Feeling the drastic need to come, Eirin dragged her tongue further within the youkai, her nose bumping against the nub above that made Yukari grip Eirin's head with both hands and then slid out. 

The sheets beneath them were twisted and warm with perspiration & their arousals, none of these factors slowing Eirin down as she kissed her way up the slit till her mouth covered Yukari's clit entirely. She could feel the bundle of muscle shuddering as she suckled on it with varying degrees of pressure to get the youkai loose. 

Laboured breathing fluttered around the air, Yukari unable to even function or think anymore whilst her lover brought her over the edge. Her thighs were spread apart now and shaking as her hands continued to confine Eirin in her grasps. Her mind reeled as a colossal current of desire flooded throughout her the more than lunarian twirled her tongue and massaged the nub. 

It became painful for Yukari to hold back and Eirin wasn't allowing a single second of letting go to be restrained, increasing the motions of her actions till the blonde finally succumbed. 

The youkai's body buckled and pushed down as she came in sporadic movements, which led to Eirin having to clamp her hips down with her hands to keep her at bay. Eirin moaned at the sensation of Yukari finally letting loose, the remnants of her release trickling down into her mouth when she finally let go of her clit and proceeded to drink everything up.  

The taste of her lover was as unique as she was, a certain blend of sweetness with a tangy tinge, much like an exotic fruit that wasn't native to Gensokyo & the lunarian couldn't get enough. 

Her tongue continue to lap it all up as Yukari tried to halt her guttural groans from being even more louder than usual but that was proving to be difficult. The roughness of Eirin's taste buds gliding over her pulsing core, the hands that had moved up to her breasts to massage them, the delightful sounds Eirin herself was make as she cleaned her up; all of it melting Yukari. 

She could only remain there, limp as a doll and relish in the aftershocks of her orgasm as Eirin now slowly kissed her way up the youkai's burning body. 

 

Shaky hands wrapped behind the lunarian's head when she finally caught a glimpse of the violet eyes that were blown due to Yukari's undoing. Eirin bit back a gasp at seeing the blonde's satiated yet sensual look and even to this night she could not get used to it. 

Used to how beautiful her youkai was, how striking she made her feel, how in love she was and how much it thrilled Eirin to be able to make love to her like this. 

"I love you, Yukari".

Low in tone and filled with emotion, Eirin's eyes conveyed what she said and the woman beneath her gulped before voicing it back. 

"I love you too. So much... _more_ , than anything I could've anticipated in my life". 

Yukari's breathing was still fast paced and her lips reddened due to how much she bit it, trying to quiet herself down. But it was worth losing her breath to say that with the way the lunarian was looking at her. 

Eirin was beaming with adoration whilst she swiped her tongue over the pair to help sooth the pain before sliding it into the youkai's mouth and being met with the blonde's. Her hands settled around Yukari's waist as the blonde's legs had found themselves around her hips, pushing into Eirin's every now and then. 

The exchange of their flavours and bodies pressed together blended the things they couldn't speak and it drew around them like a pure silver curtain. 

No matter the situations that would arise regarding their relationship or Gensokyo, Yukari knew, she knew that the lunarian on top of her would be a constant factor in her life. 

That out of everyone she had met, it was _Eirin_ who managed to make her love so deeply that sometimes the youkai wondered if she was stuck in one of her own gaps. 

A paradise that was a figment of her own imagination just so that she could keep the lunarian with her forever. 

But the gentle kiss coming to an end, the hand that rested on her cheek & the blue eyes lovingly glancing down on her proved that Yukari was as close to reality as she would ever get. 

A reality that she would fight tooth and nail to keep so long as she got to return to Eirin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tad longer than expected :3 it was meant to be similar to Midas Touch which was Eirin's version of this but way more lighthearted. That went out of the window as my mind had already paired Yukari up with those she'd clash with, particularly Yorihime. 
> 
> It heavily reflects on SSiB & CiLR and my own version of bridging Yukari & Eirin's relationship if you will but turned out much more intense than planned :L Well, at least everyone had their happy ending I suppose. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sharing your opinions throughout! :)


End file.
